


Our Solemn Hour

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Feilong are on assignment at a local high school, Akihito comes aboard as a new student...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Takaba Akihito stood outside the entrance to his new homeroom with much expectation. Because of some run in with the law a few weeks ago, his last high school had decided to transfer him to another school where he wasn’t really known. That was what his record said.   
  
Standing there on a Monday morning in his new uniform, which was an ironed white shirt with a dark blue tie that had two streaks of red going across the bottom and a gray pants with a black jacket, he listened for his new homeroom teacher to call his name. When he did hear it, he slid the door open and stepped inside to face his new classmates.   
  
“Class, this is Takaba Akihito, he will be joining us as of today…..” the teacher started; a middle aged man with short brown hair and brown eyes.   
  
Akihito bowed in response.    
  
“….Takato-kun, please be his guide for the first week.”   
  
Akihito heard somebody answer, and when he looked at the person he saw another boy with short black hair and dark blue eyes waving his hand.   
  
“Please take a seat beside Takato-kun,” the teacher instructed with a curt nod while handing him a folded piece of paper.   
  
Akihito took the paper and went to the empty seat that was pointed out to him.   
  
“Hi, I’m Takato,” the youth whispered with a small smile and Akihito nodded before reintroducing himself. He opened the folded paper and looked at it, realizing it was a class schedule. He would be having science in a few minutes.   
  
Folding the paper, Akihito put it in his pocket and looked around the class room once more, and based off what he could see, the ratio of girls to boys in the class was a little higher. The girls wore skirts similar in color to their pants and jacket and the same tie with their white blouses.   
  
The teacher gave the class few more instructions before dismissing them for their next class.   
  
Akihito was getting ready to stand when a shrilled female voice shouted out behind him.   
  
“Oh my god, does my hair look good?!”   
  
“Forget about your hair, do you like my new contacts?” Another girl asked before batting her eyelashes.   
  
“Do my boobs look bigger?” Another girl asked after running up to them.   
  
Akihito turned around and watched the girl and her friends behind him with morbid curiosity. What were they going on about? He heard Takato sigh and looked over to see him rolling his eyes.   
  
“Let’s go Takaba, it’s always like this whenever we have science,” Takato commented.   
  
Akihito followed the other teen outside and he was tempted to ask what all that was about, but as if reading his mind Takato just mentioned that he’ll see when he reaches the science lab.   
  
When they stepped through the door, most of the girls were already there and seated and that amazed Akihito because as far as he knew, most students hated science. Not to mention that all the girls and a few of the boys were acting like kids at a candy store, over what he had no idea.   
  
“Takato….” Akihito started after they seated themselves around some mini lab tables that were lined with beakers, test tube racks and Petri dishes; among other things. There were mini versions of the periodic table taped before each student also.   
  
“Here he comes,” Takato commented and Akihito looked over to see the lab door slide open and a beautiful woman with extra long hair step through carrying four big books in her hands, which was strange since a man should have helped her. She had on a long sleeve, white lab coat that was buttoned up and he realized the class had suddenly gone extremely quite. When he looked around half the class seemed to be daydreaming.   
  
The noise of the heavy books being dropped on the teachers table brought Akihito back to the teacher before him and he gasped in surprise to see that ‘she’ had taken off her lab coat and was wearing pants. He could not believe his eyes.   
  
“Takato, is that really a man?” Akihito whispered to the youth beside him, not able to take his eyes away.   
  
“Not you too…” Takato groaned.   
  
Akihito watched the man turn and grab the duster before erasing what was written on the chalk board. His extra long hair that ended atop his buttocks just swayed in a rhythmic wave with each movement he made. When the man was through he turned and addressed the class, and they all stood and bowed politely.   
  
“Good morning, Feilong-Sensei,” they all said in unison. Akihito had read the teacher’s name on the form he was given. The man made a quick bow of his own before instructing them to sit.   
  
“I’ve learned I have a new student…” the man started and Akihito was a little surprised at how deep his voice was; it didn’t match the petiteness of his face at all, even though it was sexy in its own way.   
  
Akihito stood and bowed, which gained him another bow along with a smile from the man and he was mesmerized by how beautiful he was then.   
  
The other students could be heard sighing and giggling.   
  
Akihito retook his seat before extracting his text book from under the table like instructed.   
  
During the course of the lesson some girls were outright flirting with the teacher, along with a few boys too, but Feilong-sensei paid most attention to Akihito since he was new.   
  
By the end of the lesson, Akihito wanted to know more about his science teacher, a lot more. He decided one way or another he would find out.   
  
Forty five minutes later, the classroom emptied out and Akihito told Takato he would catch up to him in their next class. His friend went ahead and he pretended to be looking for something he’d lost. When he was alone with his teacher, who was grading some papers around his desk, he walked up to him casually.   
  
“Feilong-sensei?”   
  
Feilong used one hand to brush his long hair behind his ear before looking up at his new pupil. He found the boy rather cute with his layered blond hair framing his face and deep hazel eyes. “Takaba-kun….”   
  
Akihito put his book on the desk and leaned forward expectantly. “Since I’m new, I’d like some help with my lessons, especially what I’ve missed so far.”   
  
With a thoughtful look on his face Feilong answered, “Shouldn’t there be someone assigned to help you with what you don’t know?”   
  
Akihito stood straight and put his hands in his pocket, “Yes there is, but I’m sure he doesn’t know the subject as well as the teacher would.”   
  
“I think you’re right, how about meeting me back here at the end of school?” Feilong asked.   
  
Akihito nodded his head in agreement before grabbing his books and leaving for his other class. By the time he caught up to Takato in the classroom used for mathematics, he noticed the girls were once again fawning over somebody, but who it was he couldn’t tell.   
  
“Don’t tell me there’s another insanely good looking male teacher here?” Akihito asked Takato after taking a seat beside him.   
  
“You think Feilong-sensei is insanely good looking?” Takato asked with a frown.   
  
“Don’t you?” Akihito asked with mild amusement, but before the other teen could answer, the sounds of the girls’ voices increasing forced him to look towards the front of the class where a very handsome man with slick back black hair and intense yellow eyes greeted him.   
  
“Asami-sensei, good morning!” one girl stood and greeted a little too hastily and her friends pulled her back down to sit, which got them all a deep frown.   
  
The man took up a piece of paper and looked it over before glancing at him. “Takaba Akihito I presume?”   
  
“Hai, sensei,” Akihito answered after standing and bowing politely. The entire class then followed suit before taking a seat. He then took out his book and got ready for the lesson.    
  
Akihito sighed when constant giggling was heard behind him. Maths class was almost over and he could barely concentrate on a thing his teacher was saying, there was even quarreling by two girls close by over who’s turn it was to give the teacher gifts.   
  
Akihito looked over at a sulking Takato, “Is it always like this?”   
  
“Everyday during these two classes,” Takato answered solemnly. He could barely learn a thing either with all the fangirling going around and that was what ticked him off.   
  
“How long ‘til lunch?” Akihito suddenly asked while tapping his pencil against his notebook.   
  
With his head in his hand, Takato answered, “After History.”   
  
“Ok, good.”   
  
Akihito wanted another glimpse of Feilong, not knowing that Asami wanted another glimpse of him.   
  
________________________________________ ______________   
  
Lunch period came and Akihito was lead to the cafeteria by Takato. It was a vast room with connecting balconies on both sides. After collecting his curry and rice lunch he went to one of the balconies to sit.   
  
“Why did you have to come so far?” Takato asked by the time they took a seat.   
  
“Because I want to see the yard outside,” Akihito answered.   
  
“Why?” Takato asked after taking his first bite. He really didn’t get why his new friend was behaving how he was. He was too inquisitive about things other than school work.   
  
Akihito spotted his target through a window, walking out in the school yard while reading a book. He kept his gaze focused on the man whose long hair kept twirling around his beautiful face by the autumn breeze. He completely tuned Takato and his talking out, only nodding when he was asked a question.   
  
A moment later, Akihito spotted Asami walking towards Feilong. The Chinese man smiled at the other man and Akihito paused, it seemed way too friendly to be a regular greeting. The two stood talking for a while before Asami sensei brought a hand up and brushed it along the man’s cheek, placinging his cascading hair behind his ear. Akihito straightened at that and stopped sipping on the tetra pack he had in his hand immediately; there was definitely something going on between those two.   
  
“So I said I didn’t want it and…..”   
  
“Takato,” Akihito interrupted.   
  
Takato looked at Akihito questioningly, “What is it?”   
  
“Have you ever heard of Feilong-sensei being in a relationship?”   
  
Takato inwardly groaned; he was hoping Akihito would not become a ‘fangirl’, but it seemed he was wrong. “I’ve heard things, but I just take them at face value, label them as rumors and disregard them.”   
  
Akihito nodded at Takato before turning his gaze back out to the courtyard, only to be mildly surprised that it was empty. He had his suspicions about the two male teachers and he wanted to confirm them because quite frankly, he wouldn’t mind bending his science teacher over one of the lab tables and having his way with him.   
  
What time do we have science tomorrow?” Akihito asked.   
  
“We have Feilong-sensei, then maths before school ends,” Takato answered.   
  
Akihito smiled.   
  
Later on, while sitting in the last class for the day, which was English, Akihito impatiently tapped his pencil against his book while listening to the female teacher drone on about something called verbs and adverbs. He had his mind on the evening he would spend with Feilong and how best to coax information out of his teacher.   
  
The bell suddenly rang and Akihito was the first to shut his book and head towards the door.   
  
“Takaba-kun!” the teacher shouted.   
  
After hearing his name, Akihito stopped and turned to look at the middle aged woman with black hair cut into a bob. She signaled him over and he reluctantly went.   
  
“Sensei…?” Akihito started.   
  
The woman started looking under her desk for something. “Takaba-kun, I have some notes from our class last week that I’d like you to read….”   
  
Akihito folded his arms while watching her look for the notes. After a few seconds he was going to ask her to excuse him but she spoke first.   
  
“I think I left it in the teacher’s lounge, I’ll be right back.” And with those words she hurried out of the room.   
  
Akihito just stood there dumbfounded; he didn’t want to be late. But, he also knew he couldn’t leave yet and he sighed in frustration. It took the woman a good couple of minutes to come back and by that time Akihito felt like throwing something.   
  
“Arigatou!” Akihito shouted before grabbing the papers out of the woman’s hand and dashing out of the room.   
  
The woman looked on in shocked amazement before shrugging her shoulders, “Kids these days.”   
  
________________________________________ ___________________________   
  
Feilong had just ended his last class for the day and had started to grade some more papers. He decided he would wait on his new student to arrive so he could give him some instructions before leaving. He had to clear his desk though of some of the presents and cards he’d been receiving all day. In a corner of the room was a huge pile up of said presents of various sizes and he didn’t want to dispose of them, but his lover normally did anyways.   
  
The classroom door opened suddenly and Feilong looked over to see Asami enter the room.   
  
“Why aren’t you packing up to leave?” Asami asked after closing the door behind him.   
  
“I need to have a short session with a new student,” Feilong answered.   
  
“Takaba Akihito?” Asami asked. He walked over to the window and glanced through it at the retreating students below. “Yes, he’s very interesting.”   
  
Feilong paused at Asami’s words, “You think he’s interesting?”   
  
Asami didn’t answer and Feilong took it as a silent confession. He leaned back in his chair and quickly pulled his hair up into a loose ponytail with an elastic band. “You’ve never found anybody, much less a student interesting before.”   
  
“I think he can tell, or at least have an idea that we’re together. Let’s see what he does about it,” Asami commented.   
  
“Aah, so it’s the challenge that attracts you,” Feilong surmised. He knew his lover well enough to know the man was easily bored and would rise to any challenge under any occasion.   
  
“Yes. Besides, I wouldn’t mind finding out how good he is in bed, there’s just something about him that’s appealing.”   
  
Feilong frowned, “He’s just a student and besides, you might be reading too deeply into his personality.”   
  
Asami looked towards the door, “We’ll find out.”   
  
Feilong knew they had an open relationship and weren’t mutually exclusive, but Asami had never been interested in a student before. He then glanced at the door when he heard it slide open. Takaba walked in and the teen smiled at him briefly before his gaze rested on Asami, which caused his brows to knit together in what he perceived as a frown.   
  
“Feilong…” Asami started before walking over to the other man. “I’ll meet you at home later.” And with those words Asami grabbed Feilong’s tie and pulled him up into an intense kiss.   
  
Akihito looked scandalized.   
  
“What the hell?” Feilong asked before his gaze nervously shifted to the teen in the room, who his moral told him shouldn’t have seen that. Possessive bastard.   
  
Asami just pushed his hands into each side pocket before confidently strolling past Akihito, who couldn’t help but to level a glare at the man.   
  
They both knew at that moment that they would be rivals.   
  
“Feilong-sensei…” Akihito started before taking a seat in an empty chair that was beside the Chinese man’s. “Is he really your boyfriend?”   
  
Feilong’s frown deepened, “I don’t think that as a student you should be asking me about my personal life. Where’s your book?”   
  
“Sorry sensei,” Akihito apologized before handing over the book he had brought with him. He wasn’t deterred in the least, but he couldn’t be too forceful either, especially since they had just met.   
  
Feilong skipped a few pages before pointing it out to Akihito. “What you learned today is directly related to this chapter. I’d advise you to read up on it before trying the exercises you got for homework.”   
  
Akihito nodded at everything Feilong told him, but instead of the text, he kept staring at the man’s slender hand and long fingers. He’d suddenly developed a hand fetish.   
  
“Takaba!” Feilong called out when he noticed the boy was spacing out; he didn’t want to know what was going through his head.   
  
“Sensei, can I get your number?” Akihito hopefully blurted.   
  
Feilong sighed, “Look, Takaba, I don’t date students, neither do I make it a habit to give them personal information.”   
  
Feilong took up his bag to leave, but Akihito grabbed him by the arm before he could get away. With widened eyes, he looked at Akihito questionably.   
  
“I won’t give up so easily, Sensei,” Akihito whispered in the other man’s ear before walking away.   
  
Feilong didn’t know what to make of his new student’s attitude, he’s never met anybody so forward…except for Asami. With a sigh he headed out of the classroom for home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school, Takato waited on Akihito outside the school gates. He was a bit early so he didn’t mind spending the time doing it. A few moments later he saw Akihito briskly walking towards him with a single strapped bag over his shoulder.   
  
“Good morning,” Takato greeted when the other was close enough.   
  
Akihito nodded a quick greeting in reply, then they both walked on ahead.   
  
“Did you get to finish all your homework?” Takato asked.   
  
“Most, I’m half way through the science one,” Akihito answered.   
  
“Yeah, I had problems with scale and reference too; science is hard,” Takato griped.   
  
_I’m hard for science_ , Akihito commented lowly to himself.   
  
“What?” Takato asked suddenly.   
  
“Nothing,” Akihito answered when he heard the question. He didn’t even realize he had said that out loud.   
  
“Anyway, tomorrow is Feilong-sensei’s day off,” Takato commented offhandedly.   
  
Akihito only nodded. That meant he had only the rest of the day to find out where the man lived so he could visit him at home. Unfortunately, for the rest of the morning and part of the evening he had English, Geometry and History; he wasn’t fond of any of them.   
  
________________________________________ ____________________   
  
It was later on in the evening and both Akihito and Takato had just exited their History class, making their way towards the science lab.   
  
Akihito noticed first hand that the girls were in a hurry with the usual gifts and cards in hand. He even saw where a few of the boys were excited also.   
  
Amateurs.    
  
If anybody would be able to get Feilong-sensei it would be him. Screw Asami.   
  
“What are you acting so smug about?” Takato asked after noticing the look on Akihito’s face.   
  
“N…nothing,” Akihito hastily answered. He didn’t think it wise for Takato to find out his true nature just yet. Not when he wasn’t sure he could fully trust him. That wouldn’t stop him from trying to use his head though.   
  
“Takato, do you know where Feilong-sensei lives? “   
  
Takato raised one eyebrow. “Why?”   
  
“I’d like some private tutoring.”   
  
Takato scoffed, “Right~. You can either follow him home to find out or break into the principal’s office, your choice.”   
  
Akihito chose the latter.   
  
“We’re here,” Takato announced when they stood before the entrance to the science lab.   
  
They walked through the sliding door, only to be greeted with much whispering and a few audible clamoring from some students.   
  
“What the hell….?” Takato retorted.   
  
Akihito looked towards the teacher’s desk to see Feilong trying to push some girls off him. He had to admit that the Chinese man looked like a sex god with his hair in a pony-tail, with few stray strands falling around his face and over his forward. The small rimmed reading glasses he wore only accentuated his sharp features and with the first button of his shirt undone to reveal toned, flawless skin, he could see why the girls decided not to wait in their fawning over the man. He was lusting after his teacher once again.   
  
“TAKE A SEAT!” Feilong shouted sternly and with a dejected look on their faces the girls did as told.   
  
Akihito smiled at how forceful Feilong could be, just how he liked them.   
  
“Man, I wish I had sensei’s good looks,” Takato commented while they went to their respective seats.   
  
“It’s not just his looks, it’s also his personality and how he carries himself,” Akihito answered.   
  
Takato shrugged.   
  
Feilong used a finger to fix the glasses on his face, inwardly groaning when some girls could be heard whispering.   
  
“Please turn your text book to page three hundred and five….”   
  
And with that, the lesson began.   
  
________________________________________ ___________________   
  
Class ended an hour and a half later and Takato grabbed his books, he didn’t want to be late for Asami’s class…nobody did.   
  
All the other students filed out of the room quickly, leaving Akihito behind who was still seated in his chair.   
  
Feilong was too busy looking over some notes he had prepared to realize that he was not alone. He had never experienced anybody willingly wanting to be late for Asami’s class so he totally missed the boy in the back.   
  
Akihito made no movements what so ever and just sat admiring the long haired man with his face buried into his papers.   
  
Akihito sat like that for what felt like a good two minutes before the sliding door opened and Asami stormed inside, closing said door behind him.   
  
Feilong immediately turn his head to the side at the noise. “Asami, what are you….?”   
  
Feilong didn’t get to finish his sentence because Asami grabbed him by the arm and pulled him up out of his chair. He was pushed until his back was flat against the table, his notes were strewn on the floor and both his wrists were pinned on the table beside him.   
  
“Oi, Asami….!” Feilong started before he was silenced with an intense kiss. He didn’t know what brought on his lover’s possessive behavior, but he was just glad no one was around to see it. He had to angle his head to the side with the way Asami was being forceful, even though he didn’t mind the rough treatment. His lover let his hands go a moment later in favor of ripping his shirt down the middle, causing the buttons to fly all over the place before kissing his way down to his nipples. This was why he had spare white shirts in a cabinet to the left and he wrapped both arms around Asami’s shoulders, holding on tight when the arousing feeling of getting his nipples sucked on ran through his body. Both legs were open with his feet intertwined behind Asami, trying to get the man to rub harder up against him.   
  
“Asami, we’re not here to do this……” Feilong trailed off.   
  
Throwing his head back with a small moan while biting his bottom lip, it took a moment for Feilong to realize through the haze that what he was seeing wasn’t actually a mop, but a head of blonde hair.   
  
“Fuck, ASAMI!” Feilong shouted before pushing the other man off him and sitting up to face his student sitting to the back. “What the….?”   
  
With a victorious look on his face, Asami walked out of the classroom, leaving a panting Feilong and a pissed off Akihito behind. He kept his eyes on the kid the entire time, showing him rather than telling him that Feilong belonged to him, while openly accepting his challenge. Takaba didn’t seem the type to easily accept no for an answer. Good for him.   
  
“Takaba-kun?” Feilong queried while using both hands to cover his chest with his ripped shirt. How the hell would he explain this?   
  
“No need to worry sensei, I’ll be seeing you later,” Akihito answered before willing his erection down, standing and then walking out of the class also. Its official, it was on; two for Asami, nil for him. He’d never felt so turned on his life before, that mental image will forever be burned into his skull.    
  
But he had to admit, the look in Asami’s eyes weren’t just of somebody trying to prove a point, if he read the man right he was turned on by the idea of Akihito watching them and he had to admit that Feilong wasn’t the only factor in his arousal. The way his dexterous tongue kept snaking over that creamy, smooth skin brought back memories he wanted to forget.   
  
But then again, they’re supposed to be rivals. When the door to Asami’s class came in to view Akihito just walked right in with out a word.   
  
Takato, along with the rest of the class all had their eyes on the boy at the door. Some were expecting some kind of reprimand from the teacher, but the new kid just walked right in, took a seat and took out his book from under his desk. Everybody was mildly surprised Asami hadn’t done much more than to follow him with his eyes.   
  
“Let’s begin,” Asami commanded and they all went through the lesson for the day.   
  
________________________________________ ___________________   
  
Feilong stormed out of the school after all the students had cleared out and made his way to the parking lot. Asami had already left because his car was missing so he jumped into his own and took off for the their home. He wanted to talk to him about what happened earlier.   
  
By the time he reached their house in the suburban area of Meguro in Central Tokyo, he parked out by the front and just let himself inside the two story house; he did sleep there often enough to have his own key even though he was against it at first.   
  
“Asami!” Feilong shouted while looking around the first floor.   
  
“Why are you shouting?” Asami asked lazily from upstairs, staring down at Feilong while dressed in a robe. His hair was damp from the shower he just took.   
  
“What the hell are you doing? We aren’t at that school to mess around,” Feilong hissed, taking the stairs two at time while staring intensely at the other man.   
  
“I’m sure all will be fine, there’s no need to worry,” Asami stated calmly.   
  
Feilong sighed, “He’s just a student Asami, don’t get him involved in what we’re doing.”   
  
Asami raised one eyebrow in question.   
  
“You’re attracted to him, that’s why you’re toying with him in the first place,” Feilong accused.   
  
“You sound jealous, Feilong,” Asami answered.   
  
That got Feilong extremely pissed. “I…you’d toy with him and get him involved in what we’re doing? You sanctimonious asshole!”   
  
Feilong tried to walk away but Asami grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall, wasting no time in covering his mouth with his. He struggled for some leverage to get away but Asami held on to both his wrists and he couldn’t get his arms free. All he could do was allow the man to kiss him intensely on the mouth before feeling him trailing his tongue over his neck. He was becoming hard from what little attention he was receiving and he knew he shouldn’t, but he wanted it badly.   
  
Asami let go of Feilong’s arms in favor of ripping this shirt off him also and instead of pushing the other man away, Feilong gripped his shoulders and started squeezing. It wasn’t like he didn’t know he shouldn’t be doing this, but Asami was so good at the art of seduction that it felt pointless to resist.   
  
“What are you….Asami?” Feilong moaned when the man pulled the front of his pants down before quickly pulling his semi-erect shaft into his mouth. He arched his back and drew in a breath at the intense feeling coursing through his body. Asami was like a machine trying to suck everything inside of him out. Trying to bite back another moan, he bit into his hand when he realized it was futile because there was something special about Asami’s mouth sucking you off; it was like nothing he’d ever felt before.   
  
Feilong gasped when Asami quickly stood, spun him around and pinned his body to the wall with his own. The man kept kissing the back of his neck while he felt him rubbing his erection against his back side. A moment later he was pulled into the bedroom, thrown on the bed, stripped and then lubricated. Holding his legs up and wincing from the feel of being penetrated by Asami, he wondered why this time felt so different. Normally it took some seduction on his part for Asami to want sex, but now it was like something was driving him mad with lust…or rather someone.   
  
With his mouth partly open while he panted from the fucking he was receiving, Feilong vaguely thought in the back of his mind that he wouldn’t be second to some kid.   
  
Asami bit and sucked Feilong’s nipples, loving the way he cried out because they were extremely sensitive. He grabbed the elastic out of the man’s hair before grabbing a chunk and pulling Feilong’s head up so he could look at the huge cock pumping in and out of him, the rocking of his hips with deep shallow thrusts that stretched the Chinese man’s ass so wide he knew he felt it down to his core. If his expression was anything to go by he might have felt it even deeper than that.   
  
Feilong was too far gone with lust and the image before him to be thinking of anything else. Asami just had that effect on him and as much as he would protest sometimes, he knew he didn’t want this to stop. What would their superiors say if they found out they were taking their roles this far?   
  
Asami released Feilong’s hair in favor of giving him a hand job, watching how his face contorted in pleasure with his mouth open and his breathing erratic. He moved his hand up and down from the base to the tip and squeezed, only to see Feilong grip the sheets tightly with both hands before leveling an intense glare at him. His eyes said he’ll murder him but his expression said ‘fuck me harder’ and naturally, he went with the latter.   
  
Feilong’s body tensed with the oncoming of his release, and when it was upon him, he threw his head back and cried out before collapsing.   
  
The only thing was, Asami wasn’t halfway near done with him as yet.   
  
________________________________________ _________________________________   
  
Akihito stood on the curb across from the house Feilong went into some moments ago. He wasn’t sure whose house it was, or if they shared it since he saw both men’s cars parked out front. But he figured the latter since they were lovers. He decided to head to the train station because he now knew where the man lived…and he had a crap load of home-work to finish up.   
  
________________________________________ _______________________________   
  
The next day was Feilong’s day off, which was very fortunate for him since he needed the rest after what Asami did to him the evening before. He laid in bed, taking stock of all the pain he was feeling, noting that the most intense one was in his lower back. He buried his head in his pillow and vaguely thought that he had to teach Asami proper etiquette before they slept together again; the man was too rough.   
  
________________________________________ ________________________________   
  
Akihito met up at the school gate with Takato like he found himself doing a lot lately. He barely made it to school on time, which was a common occurrence also. With three text books in his hand and a one strap bag over his shoulder he hurried along.   
  
“Morning, Akihito,” Takato greeted. They walked amongst lots of other students heading towards the school building also.   
  
“Yeah, Takato,” Akihito answered idly.   
  
“You seem distracted today,” Takato commented.   
  
“Mmm? I’m thinking about something somebody said,” Akihito answered.    
  
“What?” Takato inquired.   
  
Akihito smiled and dismissed his friend’s concern, “It’s nothing really, let’s go inside.”   
  
By that time they had entered the school’s hall and then headed straight for class. Much to Akihito’s dismay, they had English first.   
  
“Morning Haruma-sensei,” some students greeted as they walked through the class door. Akihito said it also, noticing the woman and liking the striped multicolored dress she wore. She wasn’t a bad looking woman with fine features and a small frame. She was around five feet tall with a mole at the side of her neck.   
  
All the students stood and bowed in unison before the woman announced they would be learning about past tense that day.   
  
Akihito’s main thought was to see Feilong while at home, but he wasn’t sure how he would go about doing that. He knew that more than likely, the man wouldn’t want to see him showing up unannounced on his doorstep, but he wouldn’t be deterred. Taking out his note and text book, he found the assigned chapter and got to reading.   
  
________________________________________ ____________________   
  
“Hey Akihito!” Takato shouted after the retreating figure. English class had just ended and they had Biology in the next few minutes.   
  
“What is it Takato?” Akihito asked after stopping in the hall momentarily.   
  
“You forgot your book,” Takato answered before walking over to him with said book in hand.   
  
Akihito took the item and muttered a thank you before walking off in the other direction, deciding on a small bathroom break before he returned to class.   
  
The bathroom for the floor Akihito was on was a bit away from any used classroom, and he made nothing of the eerie silence that greeted him on his way there. It was so out of the way compared to the other floor’s bathroom nobody really used it. Turning down the last deserted hallway that held the bathroom at the end, he yelped in surprise, almost suffering a heart attack when he was grabbed and suddenly pulled into an empty classroom. He was suddenly pushed against the wall with a large hand clasped over his mouth.    
  
Looking up at his attacker, Akihito recognized they yellow of Asami’s eyes. His brows then furrowed into a frown and he bit the man on the hand, hard.   
  
Asami pulled his hand back and muttered a quick curse, feeling pissed off from that little stunt. He grabbed Akihito by the throat a moment later and squeezed, not letting go despite Akihito’s efforts to get free. He released the young man before he seriously harmed him, listening to his cough and gasps for breath.   
  
Akihito rubbed his sore throat with one hand before leveling a more intense glare at the man. “Do you normally stalk and try to strangle students?”   
  
Asami’s lips curved into a devious smile, “No. But you’re special Takaba Akihito, what are you doing here?”   
  
“I came to learn,” Akihito answered indignantly while brushing his pants off with one hand.   
  
“You’re twenty three, I see the make up department’s skills have improved for passing you off as a nineteen year old,” Asami scoffed.   
  
“Fuck you Asami, I’m much better at what I do now.”   
  
“You would be, seeing as how you fuck and run. I wonder who taught you that?” Asami teased.   
  
Akihito’s eyes widened at that, “Fuck and run? You’re the one that put your work over me asshole, don’t blame me because our relationship didn’t work out. You wasted no time in bedding the next person the agency paired you up with, you’re even fucking Feilong. Does he know you’ll throw him to the curb once you’re through? You’re like a…”   
  
Akihito was effectively silenced by Asami, who suddenly pounced on him and started kissing him intensely. He brought his hands up and gripped the man’s side, trying to push him away but to no avail.   
  
“Asami…” Akihito hissed when the man started kissing along his jaw and neck. He didn’t want to react to him, but he was and he didn’t like the idea, he should be over him by now.   
  
“Get…off!” Akihito hissed, but he actually ended up yelping when Asami grabbed him by the hair and dragged over to one of the student desks.   
  
Asami wasted no time and shoved Akihito down so he was bend over the desk, pinning him by planting his palm flat against his back. He then grabbed Akihito by the neck before pulling the younger man’s pants and briefs down in one swift motion. He then spat into his hand before pushing two fingers into Akihito’s asshole.   
  
“What the fuck…?” Akihito muttered darkly. He wished Asami would just leave him alone like he used to do; he shouldn’t have to worry about the man molesting him while working. He felt what Asami had done and knew what would come next. It scared him a little bit because he hadn’t had sex in a while and he wasn’t as prepared as he’d like to be. He bit into his hand to stifle the scream that wanted to tear from his throat when Asami forcefully penetrated him, causing him to feel like he was dying. The man kept him bend over the desk but his upper body was being supported by the arm around his throat that was pulling him up. Asami’s head was next to his and he could feel the man’s breath on his skin.   
  
“You’re lusting after Feilong even though you know I am here…” Asami hissed into Akihito’s ear. “I’ll hurt you very badly for that, you belong to me.”   
  
And with those words Asami sped up his thrusts, having to put his other hand over Akihito’s mouth to stifle the grunt and groans wanting to escape; they were still in the school after all. He was making sure he felt it all for what he did.   
  
Akihito’s lower body was in so much pain from the rough treatment; and the messed up thing about it was that he actually missed this. He was used to Asami treating him this way and it didn’t come as a surprise. He grip the edge of the desk with both hands for support and luckily, the legs of said desk had on rubber so there wasn’t much movement or noise from the item with all the rocking going on.   
  
Asami didn’t want to take too long doing this because he had a class next period. He decided he would create an excuse to get Akihito to go home after this because he wasn’t leaving him in very good shape. He sped up his pace and slammed into Akihito as hard as he could, hearing the resounding slap of flesh hitting hard against flesh. He knew he was about to come, and he didn’t want to leave on physical evidence on the boy in case somebody were to see him.   
  
Daze and weak, Akihito felt when Asami grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around to face him before he was pushed down to the ground.   
  
“Ow, Asa…” Akihito started when the man grabbed him roughly by the hair. When he opened his mouth to protest he felt the man shove his erection into his mouth, forcing him to suck him off until he release down his throat. He was coerced into swallowing Asami’s essence because the man wouldn’t allow him to get away. With both hands on Asami’s waist, he tried to push the man away, even when he was coughing and choking from not being able to take him all the way to the back of his throat.   
  
Asami of course found it befitting that Akihito was under him, right where he belonged. When he through, he picked the younger man up and put him to lay on his back on the desk. Akihito kept coughing slightly and panting with cum running down the sides of his mouth. His eyes were closed and his pants still hanging around his ankle, and Asami really wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  
“I’ll find out where you live and come to you later,” Asami said before pulling a pack of Doublemint gum from his inside pocket. He threw a stick on Akihito’s chest before walking out and leaving him alone in the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Feilong groaned when he suddenly heard the chiming of his door bell. He looked at the analog clock on the night stand beside his bed to see that he had been asleep for approximately three hours after Asami had left and it was now 10am.

 

Closing his eyes and snuggling back into the sheets, he groaned when he heard the door bell chime once more. The long haired man groggily got up, threw a robe over his naked body and then proceeded to see who was at the door. He looked through the peephole to see a delivery man.

 

He wasn’t expecting a package, maybe it was for Asami? He opened the door and looked at the man standing there in his brown uniform.

 

“Lui Feilong?”

 

Feilong nodded his head once, for which the man handed him a brown manila envelop.

 

“Sign here.”

 

He put his initials only where the man indicated on the dotted line of the release form.

 

“Thank you,” the man bowed politely before walking off.

 

Feilong closed the door behind him and glanced over the envelop. It didn’t have a return address or anything, only his name typed across the middle. When he placed one slender finger under the flap and tore it open, a white piece of paper fell out, informing him that he had a meeting in the next hour.

 

“Damnit,” Feilong muttered darkly under his breath before heading towards the kitchen. He tore the paper up and threw it in the waste bin before heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower. Thanks to Asami, he now had a meeting to attend and his body felt like it didn’t want to obey his brain.

 

__________________________________________________________________

 

Two hours later Akihito stirred from his position on the table, feeling like he had just been run over by a truck. He had just woken up, wondering where he was and why. The memory of what happened between them rushed back to him and he groaned in frustration. He felt the bare flesh of his buttocks pressed against the wood of the desk and decided he couldn’t stay like that; if he was found it would create problems he didn’t want anything to do with. Asami he could deal with, everybody else he couldn’t.

 

He ran his hand over his chest and felt the stick of gum Asami had left him. Remembering how exactly the man had dealt with his ejaculation, he quickly popped the item into his mouth. God forbid he was to talk to somebody up close with what Asami had done to him; considerate bastard.

 

The effort it took just to sit up made Akihito wish he was a mallet and Asami meat; he would grind him to within an inch of his life and then make burgers out of him. He sat for a few minutes and gave his body time to adjust to its new position. By the time he tried to stand, he wasn’t really as bad as he thought he was. He had to slowly bend himself over so he could draw up his pants; his back was where most of the discomfort was.

 

For the next few minutes, Akihito walked around the class and worked some of the kinks out of his body. He knew if he was to face others outside he couldn’t look as if he’d just been fucked senseless, even if that was the case.

 

 _Asami, you poor excuse for a human being_ , Akihito thought darkly to himself. Using his hand to pat down his hair and wipe his face, he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He tried his best not to limp when he walked over to the door and he pulled it open silently before slipping through. Luckily for him, the hall was empty, which meant classes were still in progress.

 

Taking his own time to walk to where his homeroom was, Akihito didn’t know how he would explain his absence from class to whoever he ran into. He expected his homeroom to be empty, but what he hadn’t expected was for Asami to be awaiting him there.

 

With one hand gripping the classroom door tightly and the other strangling the handle of the bag he wished was Asami’s neck, Akihito glared at the man before closing said door behind him.

 

“Didn’t you get enough?” Akihito ground out.

 

Asami sat calmly around the teacher’s desk, watching Akihito who tried hard to hide the discomfort he was in. He took a small piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and carefully put it down on the table. “A pass for you to go home, I’ve already reported you being sick.”

 

“Ahh, you don’t want anybody to find out you fuck students in empty classrooms? What a pity,” Akihito mocked.

 

“Cut the bullshit,” Asami answered with a stern look on his face. “I need to know what you’ve found out so far.”

 

Akihito walked over to an empty desk and chair across from Asami’s and gingerly took a seat. He sighed before giving the man a disgruntled look. “Did you check this class out first?”

 

“Thoroughly,” Asami answered.

 

“I’ve only got the information I received before coming here. Up until now I haven’t been able to find out who the terrorist is.”

 

That’s all Asami wanted to hear. He stood up abruptly to leave but stopped in his tracks when Akihito called out for him to stop.

 

“What is it?” Asami asked without turning around to look at the younger man.

 

“I’m over you, even though the wound still hurts,” Akihito answered.

 

Asami scoffed, “I know.”

 

Damn right he knew, so why wasn’t he able to get over it?

 

Akihito watched the man walk through the door with an ache he didn’t expect to be feeling. They hadn’t work so closely together in over two years. He shook the thought from his head before grabbing the pass and deciding to head out.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

Asami had a class to teach in the next thirty minutes and he walked briskly back to the teacher’s lounge. When he got there he saw the English teacher, Haruma-Sensei, rummaging around in the file drawer for something.

 

“Asami-san!” the woman started nervously after she noticed him. She quickly pushed the filing drawer shut and Asami had to wonder about her behavior.

 

“Haruma-sensei, what are you doing here at this time, don’t you have a class?” Asami asked.

 

“I do,” the woman chuckled hesitantly. “But I needed to see the file of one of my students, Takaba Akihito,” the woman answered.

 

Asami’s ears perked up at that. “I see, he is a well adjusted pupil.”

 

“That he is. But yesterday in class, while we had a one on one session, I heard him working out some problems to himself which got me curious…” the woman answered.

 

“Why?” Asami asked.

 

“He was reading the last chapter of a text book and answering the questions as if he knew them already.”

 

Asami folded his arms across his chest, “He’s a student, he should know his work.”

 

“It wasn’t any regular text book Asami-san, it was for a Masters in Biology,” the woman answered.  “I need to know why a high school student would be studying for a Masters in the first place.”

 

“Did you ask him?”

 

The woman blushed at the question, “No, I…I didn’t want to pry.”

 

“But you’re prying now, why the suspicious behavior?” Asami asked suddenly.

 

The woman looked around nervously before saying in a hushed whisper, “Strange things have been happening lately.”

 

Asami leaned in closer to her, “Like what?”

 

“Like, a lot of students have been transferred over the past month, though you wouldn’t know that because you’ve only been here two weeks. And their files always disappear.”

 

Asami did find that suspicious. “Haruma-sensei, I’m sure you’re overreacting and there is nothing to worry about,” Asami chided while putting a hand around the woman’s shoulder and leading her towards the door. He liked how his comment made an embarrassed look come over her face, which meant she would butt out from now on…hopefully. It was the first clue he had to go on from he and Feilong came and he watched her leave. Realizing it was almost time for class; he grabbed his books and headed out.

 

________________________________________________________

 

Akihito gave his pass to the security at the school gate, who looked it over thoroughly before letting him through. He did want to go home, but he felt like stopping by the agency first. The unfortunate thing about his situation, he thought bitterly, was that he was a level three agent while Asami and Feilong were level six. That meant they were basically his superiors; and wanting to fuck one superior while the other fucked you? Headache inducing.

 

After grabbing a taxi from the highway a few kilometers away from the school, Akihito contemplated what he would report to his boss. It was a well known secret that he and Asami had a nasty break up after their last mission together two years ago, and Feilong had been working there for only six months so he wasn’t sure if he knew.

 

He had run though, he knew he had to run; probably shouldn’t have but Asami betrayed him when he used him as bait before shooting him in the stomach. The wound still ached whenever he would see the man; somebody he had fallen for, whom, before shooting him had no emotion evident in his eyes.

 

Business as usual.

 

So he ran.

 

To Asami he was just another assignment, and he was dealt with accordingly.

 

After spending months in the hospital recovering, he was secretly offered a contract with the Japan based Anti-Terrorism Agency. He was exposed, and they figured they could use his boyish looks to their advantage, like now; having him pose as a high school student. The school he attended was threatened and based on the information offered, they knew it was an inside job; somebody at the school was a part of the terrorist group.

 

Akihito sighed, wondering why after all this time these emotions were suddenly surfacing. Asami was always rough, always demanding and always took what he wanted, even when it wasn’t his to take. As the many people and cars passed by in a blur on the street, he remembered the first time he’d met Asami. Like he said before, he took what wasn’t his to take; his body and his soul.

 

The assignment progressed with his help, because who they were after was his uncle, a government official suspected of corruption and fraud; aiding the activities of terrorists. Asami was supposed to use him to get closer to the man to obtain evidence. And used him he had. Fucked him over every way possible.

 

And so, he forgot, willed the memory of Asami to the farthest recesses of his mind; had succeeded in blocking him out. But now…..

 

…..that didn’t stop him from lusting after Asami’s new lover. Quite the opposite actually.

 

The twenty five story glass building of the Japan waste management Agency, which was a cover for a branch of the government’s anti-terrorism unit, loomed into view. When the taxi came to a stop, Akihito paid the man before getting out and closing the door.

 

He walked up to the building and rode the elevator down to the basement, where he took another secret elevator that went even further down. When said elevator stopped on the first floor and he got off, he was greeted by the bustling of other agents milling about, some of them with file jackets or other documents in their hand.

He felt a little out of place in his Gakuen clothes while everybody else was well attired in their suits. Ignoring the others, he made his way down a flight of stairs that led to his department. It was while walking there that he ran into none other than Feilong.

 

He spotted the man walking down the adjacent hallway.

 

“Feilong!”

 

Feilong heard the voice calling his name and was surprised at who it was. He frowned before closing the folder containing the Minutes of the two and a half hour meeting he just left. Nobody mentioned to him that there would be a third agent covering the school, or that it would be this brat.

 

“Takaba Akihito, fancy meeting you here,” Feilong greeted with an obvious fake smile on his lips.

 

Akihito smirked, a look he mastered from Asami. The man looked delectable in his black suit and white shirt that fit his lean body perfectly. His hair was pulled into a tight ponytail with a pair of fine wire rimmed reading glasses on his face that accentuated his eyes and features. He was incredibly sexy.

 

Feilong’s steps slowed when saw that look; he knew it all too well. “Why didn’t you tell me you were an agent?”

 

“Need to know basis,” Akihito grinned.

 

“Bullshit,” Feilong spat. “I bet Asami knew.”

 

“Ouch, you’re hurting my feelings,  _sensei_ ,” Akihito teased. “So what if Asami knew?”

 

Feilong abruptly walked away. He didn’t know why it surprised him so much that Akihito was an agent, or why it pissed him off to such a degree.

 

But deep down he knew why and he didn’t like it.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

Asami came home later in the evening to see Feilong sitting around the coffee table in their house, typing something on his laptop.

 

Feilong didn’t bother looking up when he heard Asami enter.

 

Asami said nothing and went towards the bedroom to change before calling his superior and relating what the English teacher had told him. Neither men were the ‘honey, I’m home’ type so they rarely said anything to each other outside of work and sex. He changed into more comfortable clothes before getting something to drink and eat. Feilong was an amazing cook, though he’d never outright compliment the man like that. The fact that he was eating from him spoke volumes.

 

“Did you go to the office today?” Asami asked shortly after entering the living area and taking a seat on the couch.

 

“How did you know I would be there?” Feilong asked, typing away and not taking his eyes off the device.

 

“I was told you would be,” Asami answered. “Anything interesting happen?”

 

“No,” Feilong answered abruptly. “But…I did run into Takaba Akihito.”

 

“I see,” Asami answered nonchalantly.

 

“Seems I was the only one who didn’t know who he was when he entered my class.”

 

“Need to know basis,” Asami answered simply.

 

Feilong glared at Asami, “That’s what  _he_  said, you two sure do have a lot of things in common.”

 

Asami was mildly amused by Feilong’s reaction.  “Is there something bothering you?”

 

“No,” Feilong answered in a clipped voice before snatching up his laptop and walking away.

 

Suddenly, there was the sound of the front bell ringing and Feilong stopped in his steps, then looked at Asami before going to answer the door. It was obvious the man wasn’t about to move.

 

“Takaba!” Feilong gasped after he opened the door to reveal his visitor.

 

Asami’s ears perked up at the mention of his once lover’s name. What the hell did he want?

 

“What the do you want?” Feilong asked.

 

“I need help with my homework,  _sensei_ ,” Akihito answered before barging his way into the house.

 

Feilong shut the door while watching the boy saunter into the house like he was welcomed.

 

Asami intentionally ignored Akihito.

 

Akihito looked at Asami, “You didn’t take out the trash today I see…”

 

Knowing that the statement was directed at Asami, Feilong couldn’t help the small smile that curved at the corner of his lips; Asami was not the type to get jokes or have them directed at him. He was a little surprised the older man hadn’t said anything. This only proved they were familiar with each other.

 

“I’m sorry, what did you say your problem was again?” Feilong asked.

 

Akihito quickly took out his notebook and jabbed a finger at a particular page, “How the hell am I suppose to do this?”

 

Feilong read the question out loud, “A polonium nucleus of atomic number 84 and mass number 210 decays to a nucleus of lead by the emission of an alpha particle of mass 4.0026, atomic mass units and kinetic energy 5.5 MeV. (1 atomic mass unit=931.5 MeV/c^2=1.66x10^-27kg.) The atomic number of the lead nucleus is 82. The mass number of the lead nucleus is 205.9974 atomic mass units. Determine the mass difference between the polonium nucleus and the lead nucleus, taking into account the kinetic energy of the alpha particle but ignoring the recoil energy of the lead nucleus.”

 

Akihito didn’t understand a word! Though he liked the way the words rolled off Feilong’s tongue. He wanted to suck said words right out of his mouth.

 

“Solve the problem by using the equation E=mc^2 and KE= (1/2)mv^2,” Asami suddenly answered. “Besides, shouldn’t you two be talking about trying to catch the terrorist instead of slacking off?”

 

“We’re nowhere closer to catching the terrorists and I’m sure Feilong here will want his homework tomorrow,” Akihito answered indignantly. He scowled at Asami before giving Feilong a smile.

 

Feilong didn’t want to help Akihito with his problem because he knew it was an excuse for him to be pestered. But then again, he found he’d take quite a liking to the teaching profession, sans the rabid fangirls who seemed to spend more time reading yaoi mangas than doing homework. Who was it that said he resembled a character called Mr. Li from a manga called Ai to Yokubou wa Gakuen de?

 

He had a cult following after that.

 

“No, but you are close to revealing your cover,” Asami answered before pulling a cigar stick from a pack he had close by.

 

“What?” Akihito inquired.

 

Asami took a deep drag and released the smoke into the air before answering, “Haruma-sensei wants to know why a high school student would be studying for a degree in biology.”

 

Feilong looked to Akihito, whose cheeks were now flushed slightly. He really enjoyed the banter between the two.

 

“Tsk, what the hell? I have exams soon,” Akihito huffed. “Anyway, back to us Feilong. What were you saying before we were so _rudely_  interrupted?”

 

Feilong really liked the kid when it came to his dealings with Asami; he was a persistent bastard but a pain in Asami’s ass, that was good enough for him. Also, the kid wasn’t bad looking at all. It took Feilong a moment to work out the problem for Akihito, who kept staring intently at him. He could feel his eyes boring into him, or was it Asami…or both?

 

Asami initially had a problem with Akihito liking Feilong, but now, staring at the two like that, he liked what he saw. Comparing them now that they were so close to each other he realized they both had their individual attributes, and he wanted both of them for himself. Why not have his cake and eat it too? Being the opportunist that he was, he outed his cigar before walking over to Feilong and holding him tightly from behind.

 

“Asami!” Feilong gasped when the man held him. When he felt a hand squeezing his groin area he struggled. He wanted no part in Asami’s power games with Akihito; better put, he didn’t want to get fucked in front of Akihito, by Akihito or with Akihito.

 

By the looks of things he was fucked either way.

 

“Asami, let me go…” Feilong ground out angrily, but Asami also knew  _exactly_  what to do get him aroused. In between his pleas of stop, don’t and let go, he could feel the warmth running through his body and his sex standing at attention.

 

Akihito glared heatedly at Asami, knowing that the man was using his liking for Feilong to tease him. He responded heavily to the hand hidden behind Feilong’s pants that left nothing to the imagination. And even though he was saying no, the way his skin flushed and his eyes, hidden behind long lashes slitted in pleasure caused Akihito to want to touch him too. Asami’s gaze never left him the whole time he was playing with Feilong and he could tell from the look in his eyes that he was trying to pull him in. And he couldn’t deny he wanted to be pulled in; he would just stay away from Asami. He walked over to Feilong, who had one hand in Asami’s hair and the other on his hip and dropped to his knees, pulling the man’s pants down at the same time.

 

“Takaba? Asami let go! He’s going to…..”

 

The words died in Feilong’s throat when Akihito took him to the back of his own and sucked, hard. The idea irked him at first because Takaba was in his school uniform, making him feel like a molester.

 

But then he remembered the youth wasn’t a kid, and  _he_  was the one getting molested.

 

Asami always loved how Akihito looked under him, and now that he had another man’s cock in his mouth he looked even better. It aroused him incredibly to see them both like that, but he would leave them on their own for the time being to feel out each other even more, especially Feilong who would probably leave if he let him go.

 

“Takaba…stop it,” Feilong protested even though he was pushing up into that warm, willing mouth. Even a simple blow job from the younger man reminded him of Asami. They were so similar in technique it was uncanny. Seemed he had a good teacher.

 

Akihito had no qualms about deep throating Feilong, he liked the way he tasted and felt, his hard flesh throbbing in his eager mouth. When he softly let the erection slip out of his mouth and pressed it flat against the long haired man’s belly, he sucked his balls and licked between his thighs, loving the way he tried to stifle his voice. He wished he could have run his hand through that soft hair while he did things to Feilong, but he knew he had to wait, and seeing as this is a game Asami was playing, he wasn’t sure he would even get the chance to.

 

Feilong’s entire body was going through a myriad of feelings. On one hand Asami was mercilessly abusing both his nipples while Akihito used his mouth to mercilessly abuse his cock and balls, and he didn’t want it yet he did. The blood rushed to every part of his body and he could feel himself tensing, getting near his release from the double attack of the two men. Throwing his head back on Asami’s shoulder and moaning, he thrusted harder and harder, he was so close he felt like his body was about to snap from the strain.

 

Akihito kept looking up to the man’s face he was servicing. There was something special about Feilong, a kind of calm and honesty that was never present with Asami; he was the polar opposite of the man, everything he wished Asami was. Just the look of ecstasy on that beautiful face made him hard as a rock.

 

Feilong made one very hard thrust into Akihito’s mouth when he climaxed and it was a good thing Asami was holding on to him or he might have pushed the younger man to the floor.

 

Akihito tried to swallow all of Feilong’s seed, but a little escaped and ran down the side of his mouth. It was a good thing Asami had made him perfect the art of taking it down the throat with their time together, or else he might have been choking to death right about now.

 

Feilong felt when Asami let him go, but he was panting and feeling too exhausted from such an intense orgasm to do anything but stumble over to the recliner close by and fall into it.

 

Akihito stood before walking over to Feilong and straddling his lap. He kissed the man full on the mouth, allowing him to taste himself on his lips.

 

Asami stood where he was and merely watched; he basically had them both in his clutches now; the current catch and the one that got away.

 

Feilong deepened he and Akihito’s kiss, finding it to be a complete turn on. Maybe he was too hasty in shunning the kid, he seemed to have genuine feelings for him despite whatever he had with Asami. He grabbed a patch of the youth’s hair and pulled his neck back, exposing the smooth skin of his throat. He sucked and nibbled on the soft flesh, leaving a hickey in his wake.

 

Akihito moaned while rubbing his clothed hard on against Feilong’s exposed one, reawakening the man’s desire.

 

Feilong eagerly tore the shirt from Akihito’s body with both hands before planting kissing on his chest and sucking on his hardened nipples. He was running his hand down his stomach, on his way to pulling the button on his pants when he felt a patch of disfigured skin under his fingers, something akin to a wound on Akihito’s stomach.

 

“What’s this, Takaba?” Feilong asked after tilting the boy’s body back so he could see what it was, it looked like a gunshot wound.

 

Akihito, after realizing what was happening looked at Feilong with wide, horrified eyes, he didn’t want to bring up such a painful memory of his past, he didn’t want to explain how Asami had hurt and used him for his own purposes. No, he didn’t want to explain any of this while the man was in the room!

 

“Sorry Feilong, but I have to go,” Akihito muttered quickly before getting up and heading towards the door. “I hate you Asami,” he muttered icily while passing the man. He slammed the shut behind him after leaving.

 

Akihito moved so fast Feilong was thrown for a loop. If he knew it would have been such a mood killer he wouldn’t have brought it up. But he was curious as to how such a young man ended up with a gunshot wound, and he didn’t miss the statement directed at Asami.

 

Feilong turned his gaze on the seemingly emotionless Asami, “ _What_  did you do to him?”


	4. Chapter 4

“You what?” Feilong asked incredulously. He couldn’t believe what Asami had just told him.   
  
“Basically, I chose the lesser of two evil,” Asami explained. He didn’t like talking about it, but he knew Feilong wasn’t the type to let something like this go, especially if he was beginning to care for Akihito.   
  
Feilong pursed his lips, “So you just shot him.”   
  
“I made sure to avoid hitting his intestine, liver or any other major organ. If I wanted him dead…he would be,” Asami answered before walking over to the couch and retaking a seat. He reached for another cigarette and lit it before resting his head on the back of the couch, a far away look in his eyes.   
  
“It was either that or a bullet to the brain courtesy of his uncle…the lesser of two evil,” Asami continued in a tired voice.   
  
Feilong knew the type of man his lover was; he could be the coldest man you’d ever met, but he wouldn’t do it without reason, and he regretted thinking the man would shoot somebody without care, without thought, especially somebody he was sleeping with. How many times had Asami looked out for him, watched his back? Akihito was the one who apparently got the events of that day mixed up in his head.   
  
Walking over to Asami, Feilong grabbed the cigar from his hand that was on his way to his lips. He brought his face close to Asami’s and looked him straight in the eyes, “Why didn’t you tell him what really happened?”   
  
Asami turned his head away. Feilong knew the answer; even after becoming an agent who probably had to kill people, that small bit of innocence was still obvious in the boy, something both he and Asami lacked at this point in their lives, a sort of light that could draw others in and hold them.   
  
Akihito’s light, he didn’t want to destroy it, so he lied.   
  
“If you don’t tell him, I will,” Feilong sighed.   
  
“He won’t believe you,” Asami answered.   
  
Feilong didn’t care about that, he was determined to try. He saw this as an opportunity to redeem himself, to help somebody who needed it.   
  
“By the way….” Asami commented. “Haruma-sensei mentioned that students have been mysteriously transferred and their files disappear over the last month.”   
  
Feilong nodded at that, “I’ll do up a report and have an investigation done.”   
  
Making his way to the bedroom, Feilong took out his laptop and began working, leaving Asami out in the hall by himself.   
  
________________________________________ ______________________   
  
“Takato!” Akihito shouted to the kid heading towards the school hall. It was 7:30 Tuesday morning and he felt like skipping classes already.   
  
“Akihito…you look like crap,” Takato commented when he saw his friend. The blonde had bags under his eyes and he looked tired in the face as if he didn’t get any sleep.   
  
Akihito tried to stifle a yawn, “Nightmares, a yellow eyed dragon was trying to eat me.”   
  
Takato scoffed. “Did you do your science homework?”   
  
Akihito nodded.   
  
“I need to borrow your notes because I seriously don’t understand a thing,” Takato commented.   
  
“Sure, it isn’t a problem,” Akihito smiled before they both disappeared into the school building.   
  
________________________________________ ________________   
  
The first two periods of the day had ended and it was now lunch time. Takato went on ahead after Akihito promised he would catch up to him in a bit. There were a few paragraphs he wanted to copy off the chalk board before he left because he could barely concentrate in class and was behind.   
  
Everybody had cleared out of the Economics classroom except for the one person he wanted to see, so Feilong went in and saw the young man sitting behind a desk, writing. He silently locked the door behind him.   
  
“What do you want?” Akihito suddenly asked without taking his eyes off the chalkboard while simultaneously writing.   
  
“Asami didn’t…..” Feilong started but was suddenly cut off when the sound of Akihito slamming his book close resounded throughout the room.   
  
“Asami didn’t what? Didn’t mean to shoot me, didn’t mean to rape me inside an empty classroom?”   
  
Feilong’s head snapped up at that, what the hell was going on between the two of them? “Asami raped you?”   
  
“Oh, he didn’t tell you…?” Akihito asked nonchalantly while gathering his books into his bag. “I guess after almost killing me he decided I had some use after all.”   
  
Feilong didn’t like this shell Akihito was now building around himself, pretending as if he was alright when he wasn’t. He watched the younger man walk towards him because he was by the door.   
  
“Wait, all I’m saying is Asami didn’t shoot you without reason, he actually…”   
  
Akihito scoffed, “I can’t believe you believe all his bullshit. Feilong, he’ll only use you then toss you aside, he always does.”   
  
“You don’t understand, Akihito, Asami actually….”   
  
Before Feilong knew what was happening Akihito was extremely close to him with their faces inches apart, both of them looking into each other’s eyes.   
  
“I can treat you better then he ever can,” Akihito muttered in a low voice with his lips inches away from Feilong’s. “We can continue where we left off yesterday, just you and me…”   
  
Feilong pushed Akihito back, causing him to stumble a few feet away. “Stop it, Akihito. Will you listen to what I have to say? If Asami wanted you dead you would be, he shot you to save your life because your uncle was going to shoot you in the head.”   
  
Akihito’s eyes widened before they burned with a fire so intense Feilong thought he would kill somebody. “Is that what he said? My uncle had a knife; he and the other agents were the only one who had a gun!” Akihito started backing away from Feilong, “You’ll believe anything he says, won’t you?”   
  
Now Feilong was confused. Why did Akihito have contradictory memories of everything Asami told him…unless his lover still decided not to tell him everything.   
  
Akihito was really getting tired of all the shit Asami was causing, why couldn’t the man had just stayed out of his life? He didn’t want to talk about Asami anymore; he didn’t want to see, feel or smell the man. “I’m leaving.”   
  
Feilong let Akihito go. He needed the full facts before he tried to confront him again. Besides, they still had a job to do. If they didn’t find out who the terrorist in the school was, the school itself might no longer be a building one day but a pile of rubble… and people would surely die.   
  
________________________________________ _____________   
  
“Trigonometric ratio…..”   
  
Akihito stared intensely at the man standing at the head of the class. Asami had his back to him, writing something down that everybody else was copying, but he wasn’t in the mood to do anything other than try to kill the man with his eyes; if only looks could kill, he thought.   
  
Asami could practically feel Akihito’s stare, and he knew Feilong had tried to talk to him. He drew a triangle on the board before turning around to the class.   
  
“Find the sine, cosine and tangent of angle A,” Asami instructed the entire class. He looked out at them to notice that Akihito just sat there and stared, a very crossed look on his face. With a smirk he lowered his head back into the book before him.   
  
________________________________________ ______________   
  
Math class had ended and Takato turned to Akihito, whom he realized hadn’t written a thing from class had begun.   
  
“Don’t call me about borrowing notes,” Takato scoffed before heading out.   
  
Pretty soon it was just Asami and Akihito in the classroom. Asami walked down and took a seat across from the young man. “I take it you have something to say?”   
  
“Fuck off and die,” Akihito spat before grabbing his bag and making to leave.   
  
Asami grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled him back so he fell in his lap. He quickly wrapped a hand around his abdomen while the other covered his mouth.   
  
“Listen to me carefully you little shit,” Asami ground out while the boy struggled to get out of his grasp. “When Takaba-sama lowered the knife from your neck, it wasn’t his intention to let you go; he was reaching for his gun. He was going to shoot you in the head and I didn’t have a clear shot, so I shot you instead before killing him, because he surely would have killed you.”   
  
Akihito managed to pry Asami’s hand away from his mouth and he fought until he was out of his hands and standing on his feet. “You’re lying! He said he would let me go once he got the helicopter to leave, it was right there and he let go of my arm. My uncle wouldn’t have killed me! You’re the one who shot me!”   
  
“Akihito!” it was Feilong’s voice, he stood by the closed doorway before slowly approaching. “Akihito, please believe Asami wouldn’t do that to you.”   
  
Akihito’s eyes looked frantic and his posture indicated he was ready to fight. “You’re both lying!”   
  
“You can think whatever the hell you want,” Asami said before turning around to leave. It was obvious he was angry.   
  
Feilong grabbed his arm, “Asami, wait!”   
  
“Let him go,” Akihito ground out with his eyes slitted in anger.   
  
“Will you two shut the fuck up and try to put aside your differences. We’re here to try and save people’s lives and obviously we can’t do that if you two keep up this crap!” Feilong chided them both.   
  
“He doesn’t want to listen so I can’t help him,” Asami answered.   
  
To Feilong, at least he sounded like he did want to resolve this, especially since he wasn’t trying to leave anymore.   
  
“Akihito, please think about all the teachers, students and your friends who would die if we don’t work together,” Feilong pleaded. It was now or never.   
  
Akihito stood contemplating. Maybe he could just hear the bastard out for the sake of the school. Feilong seemed to be the only level headed one in the room anyways and he did have a point.   
  
“Now sit, both of you,” Feilong commanded while bringing two chairs before them face to face. When they both sat he brought a chair for himself between them but not before them.   
  
“Akihito, talk,” Feilong instructed.   
  
Akihito had his head to the side, making sure to not look at Asami. “He used me, that’s all there is to it.”   
  
“You know I didn’t,” Asami countered.   
  
“You used me to get to my uncle…”   
  
“Yes, I did.”   
  
“Then when you got what you wanted, you tried to get rid of me.”   
  
“No, I didn’t.”   
  
Akihito finally looked at Asami, and as much as he didn’t want to believe he was lying, he knew the man well enough to know when he was being sincere.   
  
“You never once came to see me.”   
  
Now this intrigued Feilong who sat listening, so it wasn’t only getting shot that was bothering Akihito.   
  
“I knew what you would be thinking, so I left you alone. According to the Doctors, under no circumstances were you to feel stressed. Your blood pressure was a very important factor in your recovery.”   
  
Akihito’s eyes narrowed, “So you couldn’t have come and explained what happened because of what the Doctors said, don’t you think not seeing you and thinking you wanted to get rid of me would raise my pressure?”   
  
“I wanted to, but by the time I was ready you wanted nothing at all to do with me. You checked out of the hospital and I never saw you again until now.”   
  
“You expect me to believe that?”   
  
“You know it’s the truth,” Asami answered.   
  
“You could have found me any time you wanted.”   
  
“You didn’t want to be found.”   
  
Akihito lowered his eyes in sadness, contemplating his own confession. “I saw it.”   
  
“Saw what?” Asami asked.   
  
“I glimpsed the gun after I fell to the ground in pain, but I was so out of it I wanted to believe my uncle wouldn’t hurt me and I imagined it,” he answered before lowering his head further. “He was the only family I knew and I really wanted to believe...”   
  
Feilong was a little surprised when Asami was the one that grabbed Akihito and hugged him. His lover didn’t say anything more than to hold him before letting him go. At least Akihito calmed down incredibly and he used a hand to wipe the traces of tears on his cheek.   
  
“Can we finally get some work done now?” Feilong asked relieved.   
  
Akihito smiled while looking at him, “Yes we can.”   
  
Asami nodded.   
  
“Finally~” Feilong muttered.   
  
Akihito got up to go get his bag and Feilong whispered to Asami that he didn’t think Akihito should be alone, at least not while he was so emotionally unstable.   
  
Asami agreed.   
  
“Akihito, would you like to come over for the evening, I still think there’s a few things we need to iron out, especially about the case,” Feilong said.   
  
Akihito agreed and the three of them left together.   
  
________________________________________ _______________   
  
Asami sat on the couch while Akihito sat on the living room floor, both of them going over reports Feilong had compiled on the case so far. He brought a small tray of coffee from the kitchen, which they gratefully accepted.   
  
Akihito wasn’t ready to become Asami’s BFF, but at least he was tolerant of the man now and that was a big improvement as far Feilong could see. They weren’t at each other’s throat all the time.   
  
Akihito frowned while looking over the report of students that were transferred. Feilong had picked up the information from the office while they were heading over.    
  
“This girl……” Akihito started before handing the sheet of paper to Asami.”I’m not sure it’s her, and it’s a different name, but it looks like a girl’s body that was found in Aokigahara Forest last week.”   
  
“The suicide forest?” Feilong asked before looking over Asami’s shoulder. The file said her name was Munakata Shiori , nineteen years old, 5’ 5”, weighed one hundred and fifty pounds with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes.   
  
Akihito took up the laptop that was beside him and started searching for information. “I think it was ruled as a suicide because her wrists were cut and a note found, but why I remembered was because in the picture they showed of her, she looked like somebody with their whole life ahead of them and her parents swore she had no reason to kill herself.”   
  
“Here she is,” Akihito said a moment later. He turned the laptop to the two men, who saw it was the same girl, only the heading said her name was Haruko Chiasi.   
  
“Fine, so it’s a possibility the other four kids are dead, we just have to find out what happened and why. More than likely they were mixed up with the terrorists, which means they might kill another one soon,” Asami said.   
  
Akihito looked over all the files a little more closely. “Did any of you notice that all of these kids had Haruma-sensei’s cram class in the evenings?”   
  
“English is a mandatory subject in high school, but that is a lead,” Feilong commented.   
  
“Ok, who wants to break into the principal’s office tomorrow and get information?” Akihito asked.   
  
“You will,” Asami answered.   
  
“What, why me?” Akihito pouted.   
  
“Because you’re math teacher is going to write a complaint about you, so be prepared.”   
  
“Whatever,” Akihito smiled.   
  
Asami hadn’t seen such a genuine smile on Akihito’s face in a long while.   
  
“I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Akihito muttered before grabbing his bag and heading towards the door. Feilong showed him out.   
  
“Wow, I’ve never felt so productive after this whole things started,” Feilong sighed before taking a seat beside his lover. He felt so tired and he groaned when Asami started massaging his shoulders.   
  
“Think he’ll be alright?” Feilong asked a moment later.   
  
“I know he will,” Asami answered. He knew Akihito well enough to know he would bounce back quickly. Besides, he felt good about the evening too, thanks to the man before him. He used a finger to put all of Feilong’s hair over one shoulder before kissing him on the neck.   
  
“What are you doing? I’m tired,” Feilong muttered, even though he was angling his head for more kisses, which he got.   
  
Asami tore Feilong’s shirt open, causing buttons to fly in all direction.   
  
“You’re paying for that,” Feilong smiled. He wondered if it was just a fetish of Asami’s to rip open shirts.   
  
“Don’t I always?” Asami asked before getting up so he could lay him flat on his back on the couch. He worked Feilong’s pants and boxers off before removing his own clothes.   
  
Feilong always loved to see Asami naked, the well defined muscles, toned body and really well endowed cock. Asami grabbed his hand and pulled him into a sitting position before pulling him forward. He had no problem swallowing the man’s length, circling it with his tongue while using his hands on the base. He liked the way Asami ran his hand through his hair and he purred like a kitty chewing on his favorite toy; lucky for Asami he didn’t have the fangs to match.   
  
Asami, not wanting to climax too soon, pushed Feilong back before kneeling and kissing him full on the lips. He worked his way down his neck before laving each hardened nipple, loving the sounds that were leaving Feilong’s lips. After a moment he trailed kisses down his abdomen before returning the favor.   
  
Feilong sat half reclined, the long strands of his hair hanging over one shoulder while he widened his legs and allowed Asami to work his magic. The man’s dexterous tongue worked over the length of the head while his teeth grazed his sensitive flesh and he arched his back slightly, trying to push deeper so Asami could take more of him. Moaning, he reached out to grab the man’s hair but Asami grabbed both his wrists and pinned them to the side of him, making sure he couldn’t move while he worked his head faster.   
  
“Asami….” Was all Feilong could mutter through bated breath, feeling his climax coil in his stomach. He writhed and moaned with such intensity the closer he came to the edge that by the time he climaxed, he curled himself into a ball around Asami’s head, groaning and breathing hard while the man swallowed everything he got. By the time he was done he collapsed back into the couch, feeling spent. A moment later, he didn’t know where Asami got the lube from, but he felt a slick finger probing his inside. By the time the man had worked his way up to three fingers, he was ready to take him in.   
  
“Ready for me?” Asami asked and Feilong nodded. To him it was like a burden was lifted off the man’s shoulders and it showed in the way he moved and the way he touched him. His pace    
started out slow and sweet, a simple thing so different from what he was used to. He could feel every inch, every curve and he held Asami’s waist while the man thrusted into him, wanting to have some control over how he got fucked.    
  
Their eyes locked on each other’s while their hands roamed each other’s body, exploring as if for the first time what they actually felt like. It wasn’t like it was their first time, but as far as the emotional went; it was like a whole new beginning.   
  
When Asami felt himself ready to climax, he brought Feilong along for the ride for a second time, using his hand to work his length until he couldn’t hold still or keep his mouth shut.   
  
By the time they were through, they had an extremely dirty couch, a spent Feilong and a satisfied Asami.   
  
________________________________________ ___________   
  
Prevention is always better than a cure, but a cure is much better than nothing at all, and for Asami, it was working on a small piece of his heart, thanks to both Akihito and Feilong.   
  
Maybe that threeway he’d been dreaming about would finally happen.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Akihito went to class as usual, taking his regular seat beside Takato. His friend looked worn out and tired. He had Feilong’s class first thing in the morning and that was the only good thing about his day. He always was smitten with the way Feilong looked like some edible China doll in his suit and with such beautiful, kempt hair. The man stood to the front of the class, going through some generic formula for an equation. With his back to them, a book in one hand and a piece of chalk in the other, Akihito sat admiring the curve of the man’s waist and the round of his buttocks. He particularly enjoyed the image of how wide and long his legs were, imagining them wrapped around him or vice versa.   
  
“Please turn to chapter twenty five and read up on transferable energy!” Feilong said to the class.   
  
Takato stole a glance over at Akihito, who was unusually quiet all this time. What he saw made him frown; Akihito reminded him of the many girls waiting to pounce on the Science teacher with their gifts and declarations, except he looked a little smug about it.   
  
“Akihito, stop raping Sensei with your eyes,” Takato ground out after poking his friend in the side with a pencil.   
  
Akihito broke out of his reverie. “What?”   
  
“Are you trying to scare me to death, Takato? That hurt!” Akihito mumbled with his head bowed slightly.   
  
“This is why I hate this school,” Takato grumbled in return.   
  
Akihito frowned at Takato’s words. Was he hearing properly? “What?”   
  
“Noth…,” Takato started to answer but he was cut off by the sound of their teacher.   
  
“Takaba, Takato! Since you both don’t need to listen to what I have to say, solve the question on the chalkboard immediately,” Feilong instructed while walking towards the two, both hands by his side.   
  
Akihito and Takato stood because they were singled out, and it didn’t help that everyone’s eyes were on them. They didn’t know what to say.   
  
“Well?” Feilong asked when he stood beside them.   
  
“Sensei, I have no idea how to answer that question,” Akihito blatantly said.   
  
Takato didn’t answer except to nod his head.   
  
“And I bet you take my class for a joke, don’t you, Takaba? You rarely ever listen and you never know a thing. Maybe I’ll let you take some time out in detention until you’ve decided you’re ready to learn,” Feilong said in an angered voice.   
  
Akihito stuck to the plan and played the part of the rebellious teenager. The night before, Feilong had called to change the plans and inform him that he would give trouble in his class as opposed to Asami’s; he found out the principal wasn’t around in the mornings because he frequented one of the many sister schools that was in the district. And since he had Asami in the evenings, it would increase his chances of getting caught if he waited until then.   
  
“Well, Sensei…I’m sure if you did more than flaunt your looks, us students could keep our eyes off your ass,” Akihito countered smugly. He didn’t think he was saying anything wrong, and they made no formal plans as to the kind of trouble he was allowed to give, so he just went with the flow and said what came to mind.   
  
Gasps resonated around the room from the rest of the class. No one ever dared to talk to the man that way, not even the class bully. As a matter of fact, no one ever talked to any teacher like that.   
  
“Takaba…” Feilong warned. He knew they were acting but mentions of his looks always set him on edge. It was one of the reasons he started a relationship with Asami; the man would never call him beautiful or try to be cuddly or romantic. That sort of behavior irked him to no end. It brought up memories from his past he would rather forget.   
  
“Don’t worry Sensei, I’m sure that with your effeminate looks, we’ll learn tons! Who’s able to learn anything while staring in his pretty face?” Akihito smirked.   
  
He honestly did not expect the connection that would be made between his cheek and Feilong’s right hand a moment later. In utter shock and disbelief, he held his burning cheek before gazing back at Feilong, who also looked a little regrettable, but mostly justified at what he’d just done.   
  
Takato and the rest of the class watched the exchange between the two with wide eyes, wondering what was going to happen.   
  
“I can’t believe you…” Akihito started, but was swiftly cut off when Feilong pointed at the door and told him to get out, to make his way to the detention area. He realized the man was breathing hard and his eyes, his eyes said it all; either the man was an amazing actor or he just said something that affected him emotionally.   
  
Without another word, Akihito left the classroom and headed down to the detention room, wondering what the hell had just happened. He opened the door and peered inside, grateful that it was empty. Luckily there was a small sink at the back of the class, and he quickly sapped his face with cool water in the hopes that Feilong’s palm print wouldn’t be too obvious. He didn’t want to explain what it seemed like; that he was taken advantage of and abused by his teacher, even if he wanted it in the most perverted way.

________________________________________ ________________   
  
“I apologize for my outburst,” Feilong said to the class before walking back to the front. Takato retook his seat and the rest of the class continued without a hitch; not even so much of a word was spoken. As a matter of fact, he didn’t receive any gifts; everyone was quick to leave.   
  
________________________________________ _________________   
  
At the end of the class, Feilong made his way to the detention area. As he entered, he saw Akihito sitting with his legs crossed while looking idly at his fingers that were before him on the desk. He didn’t know what he would say about slapping him in the face in front of the entire class, but he at least planned to apologize.   
  
“Akihito…,” Feilong started after closing the sliding door behind him.   
  
Akihito said nothing; all he did was look at Feilong before straightening in his seat.   
  
“I’m sorry I hit you,” Feilong said in an apologetic voice while walking over. He took a seat beside the younger man, who was looking at him questioningly.   
  
“Why did you do it when we were supposed to be acting?” Akihito asked.   
  
Feilong decided it was best to tell the truth and get it off his chest. “Long story short, I have a phobia for romance. Let’s just say someone close to me treated me like a king, told me he loved me, and would always tell me how beautiful I am. Then he betrayed me.”   
  
Akihito wanted to know more, but he knew that if Feilong wanted to tell him who it was and what had happened, he would have, so he decided not to press the issue. “Fine, but I need you to take a closer look at my cheek and tell me if you see anything.”   
  
Feilong nodded slightly before bringing his face closer while Akihito turned his cheek to him. The skin was a slight red color, but luckily it wasn’t swollen. He brought a hand up and ran a thumb over the area, and was about to pull it back when Akihito held on to his wrist. He didn’t know what came over him when Akihito started looking into his eyes earnestly, and he didn’t pull away when he started to bring his face slowly closer to his. All he knew was that he was grateful for the distraction that came a moment later in the form of another unruly student being led, with much talking, to the detention room. He broke out of whatever spell he was under and pulled himself back. He grabbed Akihito by the arm. “I’m taking you to the principal’s office, follow me.”   
  
________________________________________ _______________   
  
Akihito sat on the wooden bench outside the principal’s office. Feilong had left him alone, citing he had another class to attend to, which was his queue that he was good to go. The man found out from a teacher in the lounge that the principal wasn’t around, but he led him there anyways.   
  
Knocking once and getting no response, which was just a redundant move on Akihito’s part, he opened the door and slipped inside of the principal’s office. The room was vast, and he quickly skimmed over the polished, wooden desk with the leather chair behind it. The surface was bare save for a paper holder, an in and out tray and a few neatly stacked papers. His eyes landed on the metallic filing cabinet a moment later and he quickly made his way over, that would be where all pertinent information would be kept after all. After trying to open three out of the six drawers and realizing they were locked, he extracted a small lock picking kit from his side pocket and began working.   
  
Akihito went through all the files drawers, taking as much picture as he could with a digital camera on each page. He first started with the missing kids, before he went to Haruma-sensei’s, then as much people in his grade class as possible. The venture didn’t take more than a few minutes and when it was over and he put everything back into place, he found himself back outside, sitting on the wooden bench once more, waiting.   
  
When the principal finally came and had a discussion with both him and his teacher, it was Feilong’s suggestion that he only got detention for the rest of the evening and a verbal warning.   
  
That evening, he was allowed to leave school one and a half hour late.   
  
_____________________________________   
  
Akihito sat in a ramen shop close by the school, waiting on Takato, who had asked him to meet him there before he went home. The initial plan was he would head over to Asami’s and develop the pictures as soon as he could, but he figured a few minutes with his classmate would do no harm.   
  
“Takato!” Akihito shouted when he saw his friend enter the shop. Takato bowed before coming over to the small table he was around and taking a seat.   
  
“Akihito, are you alright?” Takato asked with much worry in his voice. “I can’t believe Feilong-Sensei slapped you!”   
  
“It was a misunderstanding, don’t worry, I’m fine,” Akihito said in a reassuring voice. He was glad for Takato’s concern; it made him feel appreciated.   
  
“All you got was detention? What happened to Sensei when you told them what he did?” Takato inquired.   
  
Akihito grinned sheepishly before answering. “Actually, Sensei and I talked it out before I went to the principal so he doesn’t know about it.”   
  
Takato frowned. Why would Akihito cover for a man that physically abused him in class? Maybe there was more to their relationship that he didn’t know about. However…   
  
“Are you sure that was the right thing to do? He might hurt you again.”   
  
“Nothing’s gonna happen. Trust me, Takato,” Akihito smiled.   
  
Takato took a deep breath, “Whatever you say Akihito. How about ordering a bowl of ramen before we go?”   
  
“Sure, a bowl of Chashu ramen for me, please,” Akihito answered before watching Takato walk over to the chef and place their orders. It only took a few minutes for them to get the food.   
  
“Itadakimasu,” they both sighed in unison before they ravished the bowls with their chopsticks. Akihito was especially fond of the two slices of boiled egg that came with the dish.   
  
At the end of the meal, the young man remembered he had to meet Feilong at his place. Ramen always made him forget his worries.   
  
“Takato, gotta run,” he muttered hastily before leaving some yen for his friend and dashing out of the shop.   
  
Takato only waved him off since his mouth was full of noodles and he wasn’t finish eating.   
  
________________________________________ ______________   
  
Akihito strolled down the street, heading towards the bus stop that would take him to his destination. It wasn’t rush hour, so there were not a lot of people on the street, and the warm sun felt heavenly in comparison to the chilly breeze blowing in tandem. After a few minutes of walking, he couldn’t shake the insecure feeling of being followed. He looked to the side before looking behind him, trying to do it as inconspicuously as possible, but he didn’t see any strange characters. Looking forward once again, he started walking a little faster because the feeling was back, and it was stronger.   
  
With the knowledge that he had valuable evidence in his position, he decided he would make a run for it when the opportunity presented itself; he couldn’t afford to be caught now. There wasn’t enough room on the sidewalk for a full on sprint to be done since the crowd started to get thicker, so he was grateful when he spotted a corner he could turn up ahead. Walking faster, he headed for the corner when suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a narrow alleyway between two buildings. He was held tight across his chest with one hand while the other covered his mouth.   
  
His heart pounded rapidly and his mind raced; Akihito vaguely wondered if he was caught by the enemy. He struggled to get free, but his attacker was too strong. H was about to bite the hand over his mouth when the person spoke.   
  
“Shhh, don’t make a sound.”   
  
Akihito froze at the sound of the voice before angrily swatting the hand away. He turned around to face the man, his muscles tense from seeing him.   
  
“Why are you here, Asami?” he asked in a low voice.   
  
“Feilong thought something might have happened since you didn’t come earlier, so he sent me to make sure you were alright. Seems I made it just in time,” Asami answered before looking out at the now bustling street.   
  
“Did you see who it was?” Akihito asked.   
  
“No, I didn’t, but I saw you leave the shop.   
  
“Shit! That means they’re on to me. But how did they find out?”   
  
Asami didn’t answer Akihito; he just stood there watching him. The rise and fall of his chest reminded him of the times he did the same thing while under him. It wasn’t that he always thought about sex, but he couldn’t help thinking of it mostly when he was with Akihito. Like now, watching the vein pulse under the smooth creamy skin of his neck, or the way the little droplets of sweat was form over his brows. He was like a drug he couldn’t get enough of. And right now, he was slipping back into his old ways.   
  
________________________________________ _______   
  
Akihito’s eyes widened dramatically when he saw the look in Asami’s eyes. He knew what it meant; he knew that look way too well.   
  
“What the hell are you think….?” Akihito started to ask before Asami swiftly cut him off with a deep, intense kiss. He tried to back away, but the wall was behind him. It was times like this he wished he had the power to disappear, to go through things. He tried pushing the man away, but Asami pinned his wrists beside him and pressed his body against his, making him feel how hard he was.   
  
Akihito knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t feel him, that he shouldn’t react but it was so hard to do. The sea that was Asami had such strong currents, they were pulling him in and not letting him go; using memories of the past to cloud his brain and short circuit his better judgment. Every touch, every kiss, and every breath just brought him back to a time when he was Asami’s everything,. A time when he felt safe, secure, loved….   
  
…even if that love came in the form of an overly possessive boyfriend who didn’t understand the concept of no, leave me alone, and get lost.   
  
But now, now it wasn’t just him, was it? There was Feilong, and there was no way this would ever turn into a grudge match for Asami’s affection. If it was to come to that, he would prefer to just back out and walk away; chalk Asami up to a good past memory and leave it as that…a memory.   
  
Asami broke their kiss and started to pull the belt around his school pants before pushing it down.   
  
To Akihito, it seemed so wrong, but he still wanted it. He missed it.   
  
“I bet you’d never fuck Feilong in a dark alley somewhere…” Akihito muttered while he worked on the front of Asami’s pants also. He was so hard it hurt.   
  
“No, he’s too sophisticated for that,” Asami answered before putting his hands together and putting them over his head.   
  
“Hold that,” Asami muttered when Akihito felt it, a piece of round, 4” metal jutting out of the wall. He grabbed, then hefted himself up, using the metal for support before wrapping both legs around Asami’s waist.   
  
Asami only pulled the front of his pants and freed his erection, but that was all he needed for what they were about to do.   
  
Since they lacked proper lubrication, Asami spat into his hand and coated his eager cock before pushing himself into Akihito with one thrust, making sure to use one hand to cover his mouth while the other was firmly planted under his ass, helping to support him so he didn’t fall to the ground.   
  
Akihito screamed into Asami’s hand, causing his breath to come out in pants when he finally calmed down. He almost let go of the iron from the pain, but by then, Asami started to support him with both hands while he moved his hips, stretching his insides so wide he felt like he was being torn in two. The muscles in his entire body constricted from the assault, and it took what little reserve he had left to watch his hardened length bob back and forth, hitting against his stomach while the head leaked ample amount of pre-come on to his skin.   
  
The course hair from Asami’s pelvis rubbed against Akihito’s backside while they both moved. From the look of pleasure on his face, Asami could tell the initial pain slowly started to disparate, giving way to the most intense pleasure Akihito had felt in a while.   
  
With both legs suspended around the man and his hands helping to support his weight, they stayed in that position until they both came. Asami made sure to stroke Akihito to completion, feeling his ass muscles clench him tightly when he finally ejaculated.   
  
Akihito surrendered the piece of metal so he could wrap both arms around Asami’s shoulders, resting his head on one, heaving from what they just did. His vision, blurred slightly, gazed out at the sunlit street where people continued their business; they didn’t notice what they were doing in the semi-dark alleyway.   
  
Asami slowly put Akihito down to stand on his own two feet, which were wobbly and unsteady. He pulled the pants pooled on the ground up before zipping it around Akihito’s waist.   
  
Akihito looked up at Asami with a glare. “You always did think with your dick. What will Feilong say when he finds out?”   
  
“Don’t worry about Feilong, he’ll be fine with it,” Asami answered.   
  
“Did you see who was following me?”   
  
“No, they wore a hoody and sunglasses,” Asami answered. He was supporting Akihito, who was walking with a limp towards where his car was parked.   
  
It was time to meet with Feilong.


	6. Chapter 6

“Takaba! Where have you……?”

Feilong was cut off from his question by the state of the two men standing in his doorway: abused, albeit adorable kitten that got attacked by the resident doberman, there was no other way to think of them.

“Subtlety, learn to use it Asami,” Feilong glared while he wrapped a hand around Akihito’s shoulder and help him over to the couch. He watched the blond gingerly take a seat before curling himself on the soft surface; and Asami then headed towards the bathroom.

Akihito dipped his free hand into his pocket and extracted the miniature camera before extending his hand out to Feilong.

Feilong took the camera and frowned. “I wonder how they knew who you were? If the terrorists are on to you…and maybe us, then they might step up their plans.”

Akihito, happy for the ability to rest his body, looked up at Feilong. “We need to find out who the mole is, pronto.”

Feilong nodded before going to get his laptop from the bedroom. He came back out to the living area with it and rested it on the centre table close to Akihito. He inserted the USB cable that came with the camera into the laptop’s own USB port and transferred the information to his hard drive. Putting on his reading glasses, he began enlarging each file so he could read what was on the pages. By the time he was going through the third one, Asami surfaced, looking refreshed; Akihito on the other hand looked worn and he fell asleep.

“Here,” Asami said, offering a drink to Feilong a moment later.

He thanked the man and set it down on a coaster before writing down notes on the English teacher and the three students. He planned to e-mail the rest to an analysis at the agency for them to thoroughly look over.

“You didn’t have to treat him so badly, Asami,” Feilong said suddenly, peering over the top of the laptop at the sleeping man. He liked the way Akihito’s face just seemed so peaceful while he slept, so relaxed and free while his bangs covered his forehead.

“I couldn’t help it,” Asami answered nonchalantly.

Feilong frowned, “You could have brought him home to a nice comfortable bed and prepare him properly. You do not fuck people in dirty alleys, bathrooms or anywhere unsanitary. Anyone of you can get bacteria in various places. God forbid your dick falls off from a bad case of dermatitis.”

“I’ll remember that the next time I feel the urge,” Asami pointed out.

“Anyway, Haruma-sensei got transferred to the school two years ago from a private school in the Teshio Kamikawa District. Two of the students were also transferred from there and the third from Futabi.”

“So she’s definitely tied to it somehow,” Asami answered.

Feilong nodded. “Maybe we should put pressure on her to release information before things really get bad.”

“Do a report and forward it to headquarters, I’ll have unknown agents take her in and question her. In the mean time, we need to do….”

Asami was then cut off by the shrill ringing of a cell phone.

Feeling the vibration in his pocket, Feilong extracted his phone and check the led display; it was an unknown caller.

“Hello?” Feilong said after he accepted the call. There was silence on the other end and he promptly hung up in case it was a prank.

“Who was that?” Asami asked.

“Nobody,” Feilong answered.

A moment later Asami’s phone was the one to ring. When he checked the id, it was headquarters and he answered.

Feilong watched as Asami’s expression turned solemn while he received the information. He wondered if they were already out of time.

Asami hung up and informed Feilong that the terrorists had made their move and had demanded a fifty million yen ransom, or they would kill everybody at the school the next day. The problem was that Feilong had to be the one to deliver the money; alone.

“Wait, why did they ask specifically for me?”

Asami wondered this also. “Lets go back to the agency and find out. Wake Akihito up, we need to go.”

_____________________________________________________________

Akihito of course was very cranky from the lack of sleep. Not to mention that his ass still felt sore and he was pissed at Asami for it. He had to sit through a two hour long meeting, trying to device a way to catch the criminals. The plan was, since they asked for Feilong, he would deliver the money, which would have a tracker, to the location the terrorists wanted. Feilong himself would be bugged just in case.

The drop off would take place in the next two hours.

Asami had to put together the team that would be involved in the operation. Aside from the three of them, he needed a driver and a computer technician, along with men who would disguise themselves as regular people. He wouldn’t allow anything to happen to any of his men. They were informed that the money would be delivered to the Shinagawa train station which was south of Central Tokyo, and the cover of night would work to their advantage because the station wouldn’t be too crowded after rush hour.

A simple enough plan.

___________________________________________________________

The three men stood in a private room one hour and forty five minutes later with Asami helping to fit the wirings to Feilong’s body.

The Chinese man was shirtless and his hair was wrapped up into a bun with tresses falling down the side of his face and over his forehead. Akihito wished he could see him like that under different circumstances, very different circumstances. He watched Asami’s fingers run across the smooth skin of the man’s chest before he taped a small device there for audio.

“Akihito, you look…,” Feilong mused after he took a glimpse at the younger male. He was so fixated on his body and face that he knew exactly what he was thinking.

Akihito snapped out of his thoughts, “I can’t help it, you look beautiful.”

Feilong frowned, “I thought I told you not to tell me that.”

“I can’t help it if it’s true,” Akihito answered.

“I guess he’d love to do this….” Asami butted in before pulling and pinching on one of Feilong’s nipples. He smirked at the open mouth look on Akihito’s face.

“Asami!” Feilong blushed, slapping the man’s hand away before looking over at Akihito.

“I want to do that,” Akihito pouted childishly while folding his arms.

The three of them then realized, that their relationship had grown past mere acquaintance, rapist and crush. At the very least they’re friends, friends with benefit depending on whose viewpoint was being observed. Maybe when all this was done and over with, they could become even closer than before, all three of them, depending on whose viewpoint was being observed.

“Haruma-sensei is being interrogated as we speak, so we should have some information soon,” Asami said.

Feilong buttoned up his white shirt before putting on his black jacket. Asami handed him what appeared to be a pair of reading glasses, but the lens emitted a transmission feed back of visual to a frequency they used. Basically, they’ll be able to see whatever he was seeing.

“I’m ready to go, how about you, Akihito?” Feilong asked before slipping the glasses over his eyes.

“Ready, just come back safe,” Akihito smiled.

Asami handed a car key to Feilong and he took it before walking over to the door with a black briefcase. He turned back and looked at both men before walking through the door. If all goes well he will be home eating beef pot roast with them both later.

__________________________________________________________

Asami and Akihito, along with the technician and driver sat in a van a few meters from the entrance to the train station. It wasn’t packed, but there were enough people there for Feilong to get lost in the small crowd. The four plain clothed men they had inside the station were to keep an eye out and make sure everything went according to plan. They would be the first to round up whoever Feilong came in contact with, hopefully without fuss since they didn’t want to start a panic.

Watching the computer monitor, the men inside the van could only see what Feilong was seeing, which was nothing out of the ordinary.

Feilong walked a little further down the platform where there was way less people because the next train was scheduled to arrive ten minutes later. The sole of his shoes tapped against the concrete floor and he unbuttoned his jacket before taking a seat on a wooden bench close by. He waited to see if somebody was coming towards him, but again, nobody out of the ordinary could be seen. He had the briefcase in his hand with the money, ready to do what he had to to protect the school and it’s students. There was a dark train tunnel some yards away and he glimpsed it before looking back out to the platform, waiting in anticipation.

_____________________________________________

Akihito turned worried eyes to Asami, “He’s on time, so where are they?”

“Patience,” came Asami’s nonchalant reply, which pissed Akihito off. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something would happen to Feilong and it worried him.

Watching the monitor Asami didn’t admit it, but he felt something was off too.

_______________________________________________

The whistle for the next train blew loudly through the dark tunnel, signaling its approach. Feilong looked at his watch which read 7:15 pm. The noise of the steel wheels grinding against the metal track increased exponentially, drowning out all other noises. The whistle blew again and the wind increased, bringing along with it a smell in the air that seemed to be a cross between some type of sweet plant and something medicinal. He looked back out at the platform before glancing at the dark tunnel, watching the train exit into the light before halting to let people off. His vision blurred for a second while he watched the commuters and he shook his head to clear it of the sudden fog. His knees suddenly felt weak and he could feel his body swaying. He knew something was wrong and he tried to speak, but no words left his lips. His throat felt constricted and it burned. Right before his vision completely blurred he looked ahead because he heard a faint, slow rhythmic tapping coming towards him. What he saw left him more terrified than he’d ever felt himself being in a long time;

…hands playing in his hair.

_You’re so beautiful, Feilong…_

…hands running all over his body, touching him in places no one should.

_You’re prettier than any girl I’ve ever seen…_

…hands hurting him.

Those hands, a memory he tried so hard to bury with all the bad memories in his life. Those hands should have been dead and not coming towards him.

Those hands: Yan’s hands.

“Y…Ya…n?” Feilong asked disbelievingly before he succumbed to the darkness that had been threatening his consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Akihito paced back and forth in one of the conference rooms back at Headquarters. Both he and Asami just had a brief meeting with their superiors about the new turn of events and plans would be put in place to get Feilong back safely.

 

The problem was, nobody knew who had him.

 

“It was a trap,” Akihito ground out, worry eating at him for the man he had a crush on.

 

Asami looked up at Akihito from the black leather chair he was seated around. “Take it easy.”

 

“Take it easy…?” Akihito asked with a mean glare sent Asami’s way. “For all I know, Feilong is hurt or worse!” He started pacing once again.

 

“And yet, you burning holes into the floor won’t bring him back sooner, will it?” Asami countered.

 

Akihito sighed in defeat before taking a seat and tapping his feet against the floor, “I know it won’t but I can’t help worrying.”

 

“The English teacher had nothing to do with this,” Asami pointed out a moment later. “I talked with the interrogator and they even gave her truth serum, she’s innocent.”

 

Akihito wasn’t as surprised as he thought he would have been at that because if the woman wanted Feilong, she had lots of opportunities to get him at the school…unguarded and without witnesses. “Isn’t there any suspects, nobody at all he’s ever mentioned?”

 

Asami wracked his brain for something Feilong had mentioned in the earlier part of their relationship. “I think he was abused as a teen.”

 

“By who?” Akihito queried.

 

“I didn’t hear properly because I was too busy fucking him,” came Asami’s nonchalant response.

 

Akihito frowned, “Then try and fucking remember.”

 

Asami stared into Akihito’s face for a moment before responding, “He had a brother that couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Let’s go find out who it is.”

 

Akihito nodded before walking away with Asami, they had to try any and every angle since they had no leads and time was of the essence.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

Feilong wasn’t sure Akihito was such a perfect angel; why was he seeing him dressed in full white with a pair of wings on his back and a wand in his hand with a glowing halo over his head? The huge, yellow eyed fire breathing dragon in the volcano below the clouds was trying to eat them both and it took him a moment to realize he was dreaming….and a moment later when his mind started to clear he realized he felt nauseous and weak. Waking up at that moment was one of the worst feelings he’d ever had in his life...save for the angel blowing kisses his way.

 

Realizing that what he felt himself lying on was an actual bed, and with no memory of how he got there, Feilong slowly cracked his eyes open and groggily looked around the room.  It was empty save for himself and a few bare essentials; a dresser, a walk in closet and a small table. He heard the door open and waited expectantly for somebody he knew to come in.

 

Who he saw, even though he knew him, almost gave him a heart attack.

 

Feilong instinctively pulled the sheet up to his chest in a protective gesture before sitting on his legs. “Yan?!”

 

“Feilong…” the man answered and that was all it took to shatter the Chinese man’s resolve. It wasn’t a dream if your dream was talking back to you.

 

Feilong’s eyes went wide, “I…I thought you were dead.”

 

“I almost was,” Yan answered before walking over to the bed and slowly taking a seat.

 

Feilong felt like he was once again fourteen years old and he shrunk back into the headboard, wishing he could go straight through the wall. Yan looked him straight in the eyes and he felt himself wanting to panic. This was too much.

 

Yan sighed, “I know I’ve done terrible things to you in the past Feilong and I’m here to apologize.”

 

Yan smiled and it chilled Feilong down to his core, he remembered that look all too well.

 

“Incidentally, you are the reason why I’m here.”

 

“You’re the one that threatened to blow up the school,” Feilong accused in realization.

 

“Actually, that was my partner’s idea. I didn’t care anything about the school until he told me you were there.” And that’s when Yan stretched a hand out to put the hair that was cascading down the side of Feilong’s face behind his ear.

 

Feilong jerked at the touch before looking at Yan with wide eyes.

 

“I’m not here to hurt you, my beautiful Feilong,” Yan assured sweetly. “All I want is to take you far away from here so we can be together…forever.”

 

Feilong turned his head to the side, deftly avoiding the hand that was well on its way to touching his face. He looked the man in the eyes before answering, “I’ll never go anywhere with you!”

 

Feilong’s brows knitted together in anger.

 

Yan continued on as if Feilong hadn’t just rejected him, “I’m not going to force myself on you this time around, but you will leave with me whether you like it or not, because if you don’t, then I can’t guarantee your young lover’s safety.”

 

“Young lover…?” Feilong asked skeptically.

 

“Yes, the young man my partner informs me you seem to have fallen for. Takaba Akihito was it?” Yan chuckled lightly.

 

“What? Takaba isn’t…!” Feilong started to protest but Yan cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

 

“No need to deny it, I have somebody watching him and I know he was brought to your house earlier.”

 

Feilong didn’t bother denying it. The problem was that Yan didn’t take kindly to people touching what he perceived as his. Akihito should be relatively safe though if he was with Asami.

 

“Who’s your partner?” Feilong asked. He was still fearful but at the same time he wanted to get information. The prospect of leaving with his malicious brother seemed more suicidal than taking a bullet to the brain. He knew what he was capable of and didn’t want to go through that again.

 

Yan’s eyes narrowed before he spat, “That brat, it’s a pity I can’t strangle him in his sleep.”

 

 _Brat?_  “You mean it’s a child, a student of mine?” Feilong inquired. He remembered that inside information about the school was leaked to the terrorist and it had to be somebody from the inside.

 

Yan smirked, “Why yes, it is a student in the school.”

 

Feilong’s eyes widened, “Who?”

 

“No need to worry about that.” Yan started to move a little closer and Feilong tried to back away. His breath quickened when a pale arm reached out for his face and he closed his eyes when those cold fingers connected with his warm flesh. The acidic touch caressed his jaw before trailing down the side of his neck, where they halted under his throat. He prayed the man wouldn’t go further, hurt him again and he started to visibly shake.

 

Yan smiled sadly before removing his hand, “I won’t force you again Feilong, Otuoto. As your older brother I should have been the one to protect you, instead I hurt you. I want you to accept and forgive me, my beautiful one.”

 

Feilong’s eyes narrowed, “I won’t, especially when you threaten the people I care about.”

 

Yan chuckled lightly, “It’s just a precautionary measure, a contingency plan to ensure I get what I want.”

 

“My lover will kill you,” Feilong sneered, his voice full of contempt.

 

Yan smiled smugly, “Not if I kill him first.”

 

They both stared into each other’s eyes, one as fiery as erupting volcanoes while the other was bright with overconfidence. Feilong was weighing his mind, whether he should try to fight the man before him and escape, but the fear of what that had gotten him all those years ago flooded his mind and he was too afraid to try; conditioned to behave.

 

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open and before Feilong could look who had entered, Yan had grabbed him by the hair and hit is head against the headboard painfully, leaving him dazed and confused.

 

Yan glared at the teen that entered the room, watching his decorum while he came off as too smug for his liking. “I thought I told you to call before coming here.”

 

“I don’t answer to you, here’s the thing you asked for,” the teen replied before throwing a capped syringe towards the man.

 

Feilong was too out of it to take in what was happening, but he could hear that second voice and it sounded so familiar, like he should know it but can’t remember.

 

“At least you’re good for something,” Yan scoffed and the teen sent him a glare before walking out and slamming the door behind him. He took up the syringe and turned it over in his hand playfully.

 

“I’m sorry my beautiful Otuoto, but I can’t have you fighting and trying to escape, now can I?”

 

Feilong felt when Yan grabbed his arm and yank the sleeve of his shirt up. By the time he realized who the teen in the room was, the needle was in his arm and it was too late, he blacked out.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Akihito sat in the passenger side of Asami’s car while the man drove down the highway at break neck speed. Their earlier investigation had born fruit because Asami had traced and found the name of Feilong’s older brother. What they found wasn’t pretty at all. Before he changed his name eight years ago, he had numerous sexual assault charges against him, one was a case for child abuse which he conveniently wasn’t convicted for. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was the legitimate son of one the biggest tycoons in all of Japan; and Feilong was the illegitimate child.

 

For that, even if the man was abusing Feilong, the younger Lui wouldn’t have gotten justice in the situation. It was just swept under the rug as if nothing happened. A year ago the man was confirmed dead with a death certificate and a proper burial. Obviously it was a fake. Along with all those charges, they found out the man was an international menace, wanted by groups like the FBI, CIA and Japan’s own Internal Affairs Department under his fake name. They had gotten a lead that the man was staying at a The Mandarin hotel under his pseudo name, Masato Hiro, and that is where they were heading.

 

Asami doubted that they would find the man there, but they had no other leads to go on. He glanced in the rear-view mirror to make sure the other car with the four agents were still behind him. He watched their car keeping up with his, good thing traffic was light.

 

“Asami, hurry!” Akihito muttered and Asami stepped on the gas, burning rubber to try and save his lover. Time was of the essence.

 

When they pulled up to the front of the hotel, they all hurriedly approached the receptionist and presented their id, explaining who they were.

 

The nervous woman nodded before quickly going on her computer and providing the information Asami had asked for: a copy of the key and the number of the room Masato Hiro was staying in. Asami hurriedly led the group up to the last floor via elevator, locking it down until they got off.

 

When they reached their destination, all of them pulled out their gun before huddling to the side of the door before room 304. Asami pressed the buzzer a few times and got no answer.

 

Akihito could feel his heart thundering in his chest at the prospect of finding the worst case scenario. He gripped his own gun even tighter and swallowed.

 

Asami counted to three before using his copy of the key to open the door, then they all rushed inside, gun aimed and ready for anything. A quick search revealed that the place was empty and a moment later, Asami’s phone rang.

 

“Hai,” Asami answered into the phone after taking the call. He promptly hung up and turned to Akihito. “Feilong’s being held captive by his older brother and the man wants a helicopter or else he’ll blow up the school, the bombs planted.”

 

Akihito’s eyes widened, “We have to go and get him back and save the school!”

 

Asami smiled, things was about to get interesting.

 

“Did you get a location?” Akihito asked Asami on the way back down to the car.

 

“No, but we can go to school first until they call back,” Asami answered.

 

Akihito nodded. Maybe they could approach this from a different angle and get some answers.


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Asami pulled his car up to the school gates, it was late evening, perfect time when no one was around to do what they wanted. He watched Akihito jump out of the car and run up to the gates before slipping himself inside; he followed close behind.

 

The wind picked up speed when they stood before the three story building, watching the blackened glass windows, the last of the sun’s rays dancing across it in a mockery of the tranquility of the sun setting in a black and white Western movie. Akihito felt a wave of dread and anticipation wash over him. Somewhere in that school was a device poised to destroy the entire building, bringing chaos and mad confusion to the country if word got out. The pandemic would be epic.

 

There was one light on though and using his memory of the location of the classrooms, Asami figured it was the music room. He tapped Akihito’s shoulder and when those hazel eyes settled on him, he looked in the direction of the lighted window.

 

“Somebody’s there,” Akihito muttered under his breath and he walked up to the front door, along with Asami and the other four men.

 

Their weapons were drawn because they knew it was highly likely that the terrorists were still around. With their steps steady and their senses on high alert, it took the small group exactly three minutes to reach the music room.

 

With their weapons held at the ready, the men noticed that the door was open a crack and the opaque blue light of the room was visible through the small space.

 

Asami stood to the front with Akihito close behind, wanting the younger man close so he could protect him if the need arose. He knew Akihito was capable of taking care of himself but that didn’t stop him from feeling possessive and protective, especially since he already allowed one lover to slip through his fingers.

 

They listened keenly for the any sound that would indicate what was going on inside. There was a shuffle, then a whimper and Akihito was the one to peek inside cautiously. What he saw had him widening his eyes in disbelief.

 

“Takato!” Akihito shouted in worry before running over to his friend that was bound to a wooden chair and gagged. After slipping his gun inside the holster on his waist, he hurriedly pulled the gag from the other’s mouth before asking him how he got there.

 

Takato coughed, “I was finishing up some homework when some guys jumped me and took me here. They had guns, shit Akihito, they could have shot me!”

 

“No, don’t worry, Takato, we’ll get you home safely,” Akihito said calmly, trying to lessen his friend’s apparent panic.

 

Asami’s eyes narrowed, “Did you see where they went?”

 

Takato swallowed nervously while Akihito helped to loosen the rope around his legs. “No, all I heard them say was they have something do before meeting a helicopter closeby.

 

Akihito’s eyes widened, “The helicopter is suppose to come near here, where?”

 

“They didn’t say,” Takato answered before standing on shaky legs. Before he knew it Akihito’s arm was around his shoulder, helping him to walk a little more steadily with his support.

 

“The only building equipped with a helicopter pad near here is the abandoned warehouse along the Tsubasa Cho Highway,” Asami informed. “You men, check the school for any remnants of the terrorists and search for the bomb, I’m calling for more backup.”

 

Asami watched the four men walk away before looking at Akihito, who nodded his approval before leading Takato out the door. He adjusted the gun in his hand so he could take out his cell phone and relayed the information to headquarters.

 

“I need to get you to a hospital, but I can’t right now, can you walk, Takato?” Akihito asked, the faster they get to Feilong the more likely they’ll be able to save him. He didn’t want to bring Takato along and put him in any unnecessary danger, but he didn’t want to leave him on his own either.

 

“I’m completely fine Akihito, they only shook me up,” Takato answered with a weary smile.

 

Asami walked up to the pair a moment later. “Headquarters is sending back up, I think the other men will be fine by themselves here since there are four of them for now. They’re sending the helicopter over right now and are depending on us to get Feilong back safely and capture Yan.”

 

Akihito nodded before the three of them ran out of the school and towards the car, well on their way to getting their comrade.

 

_____________________________________________________________

 

_Bump, rattle, zoom._

 

Feilong groggily woke up to what he assumed was a moving vehicle. The motion, along with intimate knowledge of what lying in the back of car felt like made him aware of his surroundings. His head hurt, his limbs felt weak and it took a moment for his eyes to adjust. When he tried to lift his hands to his head, that’s when he realized they were handcuffed. The memory of what happened before he ended up here came flooding back and he looked towards the driver side of the car, knowing it was Yan from the layered haircut.

 

His eyes narrowed into slits as the long tresses of his hair pooled around his shoulders because of his earlier position. He was going to kill him.

 

“I’ll never go  _anywhere_  with _you_.”

 

Yan was unfazed by the disdain in Feilong’s voice. It’s one of the things that always turned him on when they were younger. He would make sure that he heard it for many nights to come once they were safely out of the country, but for now he couldn’t afford to be caught, getting out with Feilong was top priority. “You’ll do anything I say, or I can have both those men you’ve been fucking around with killed right now.”

 

Feilong scoffed, he knew his lovers wouldn’t get killed so easily. “Bullshit.”

 

The Chinese man looked out the front window after partially sitting up and instantly recognized one of the roads that led to where the school was. He was confident that Asami and Akihito would be able to find him in time. Making up his mind, he threw his hands forwards so that the handcuffs were wrapped around Yan’s neck and he pulled as hard as he could, feeling the car skid and swerve from Yan’s surprise at what he’d done.

 

Yan fought with the crushing force of the squeeze on his neck. Feilong was really trying to kill him and he lost control of the car, swerving out of control until it ran off the road. Luckily there was no one around and they both lurched forward painfully when they hit something and crashed to a halt.

 

Feilong hit the side of his head on the glass of the car door when the car ran into a metal pole, the force of it making him see stars. He barely registered Yan throwing his hand off him, causing him to fall into the back seat with a groan shortly after.

 

Yan, angered immensely had what Feilong had just pulled, opened the dented car door angrily and stumbled towards the back of the vehicle. When he swung the door open with more force than was necessary, he grabbed Feilong by the hair and dragged him out of the car to forcefully throw him down on the ground.

 

Feilong cried out with the pressure Yan was putting on his head by dragging him by the hair. When he was down on the ground, Yan grabbed his hair again and pulled him up so he was standing on his shaky feet.

 

Yan looked Feilong straight in the eyes, “If I didn’t love you I would  _kill_  you.”

 

“I don’t even like you,” Feilong countered, even though his voice was way hoarser than he expected.  He gasped when Yan grabbed him by the hair and pushed him forward, almost causing him to fall flat on his face.

 

“We’re almost to our destination anyway, so you can walk,” Yan spat, pushing on the long haired man and man handling him almost every step of the way.

 

Feilong never uttered a word, complying with Yan so he could gather his strength. It took a lot out of him to walk and be pushed around like that, but he knew the time would come when he would get another chance; it almost made him smile through all the crap he was feeling.

 

What felt like hours later, even though he knew it was probably minutes, Feilong spotted an abandoned building. It was a little dilapidated on the outside and a few windows were broken. It was obvious it wasn’t being maintained and due to the height of it, he knew the top was probably a helipad, he remembered Yan mentioning something about a helicopter earlier.

 

“Get in,” Yan muttered after grabbing Feilong by the arm and practically throwing him through the front door of the building. The problem was that the elevator didn’t go lower than the third floor so they had to take the stairs for now. Squeezing his little brother’s arm with more force than was necessary, he proceeded to pull him up the stairs, making sure to move too fast so Feilong could barely keep up with him. He took sadistic pleasure in knowing how much pain he was causing Feilong because of his abstinence towards him and he delighted in whatever grunts and gasps of pain could be heard from those thin lips.

 

By the time they reached the third floor and Yan had pressed the elevator button, waiting on it to arrive, Feilong was panting hard, glaring at his older brother from between his now messed up hair that hung loosely around him. He was leaning against the far wall, right beside a huge glass window that looked out to the area below. Yan’s mistake though, was leaving him to stand behind him while he waited for the elevator to arrive.

 

Never turn your back on your enemies.

 

Even though his wrists were still cuffed, Feilong swung his foot out with as much strength as he could muster and planted his sole firmly in Yan’s back, kicking him right into the closed elevator door with a loud thud.

 

Yan’s head connected painfully with the metal door, rendering him stunned for a brief moment. When he fell to his knees while clutching his head, he felt another painful kick to his back, which sent him sprawling forward. He made up his mind then and there, he was going to hurt Feilong in the worst way possible.

 

Feilong took off at a run, heading down the stairs as fast as he could, but because he wasn’t at his best, as a result of the combination of the drugs and mistreatment, he couldn’t move as fast as he wanted. What he hadn’t realized was that Yan had recovered very quickly from what he’d done and was already halfway down the stairs. By the time he was to pass a window on the second floor identical to the one on the third, he felt a hand grabbed him from behind and push him into said window hard before a pair of hands wrapped around his throat and started to squeeze.

 

Feilong gasped loudly while looking at Yan’s face, a feral look in his eyes and a sadistic smile on his lips. He clawed at Yan’s hands while he felt like his windpipe was about to be crushed.

 

Yan didn’t want to hurt his beautiful little brother too much, and that’s what led him to slam his head against the glass, rendering him unconscious in his arms. He watched Feilong’s eyes cross before he slumped forward into his waiting arms. If he didn’t do that he might have strangled him to death. He put the immobile figure over his shoulder before making his way back up to the third floor; he could hear the helicopter blades close by.

 

___________________________________________________

 

Akihito quickly jumped out of the car he and Asami was in as soon as it stopped before the complex. He looked up at the building and what he saw made his eyes widen and his mouth open in shock; he could make out Feilong being pinned against the second story glass by someone and it looked like a serious fight. He felt, just as much as he saw when the back of Feilong’s head connected painfully with the glass. He then watched the man slump forward before disappearing from view.

 

Akihito quickly pulled his gun from his holster and released the clip, with a wave of his hand he shouted, “Asami, let’s go!”

 

Takato had an awed look on his face; he never imagined Akihito was such a cool undercover agent. The way he carried himself and handled his gun impressed him. The look on his face was one of sheer determination and he followed his friend as he headed stealthily towards the building.

 

Asami quickly went before Akihito in the event somebody was waiting for them inside. When they flattened their backs against the side of the front door, that’s when the whirring of motor blades became more prominent. Within a few seconds the helicopter was in place overhead.

 

“Takato, stay behind me at all times,” Akihito instructed. After getting a nod from his friend he slipped himself inside the building, swinging his gun hand left to right while looking around. The place seemed deserted and after spotting the elevator, he ran towards it; the indicator buttons were blinking.

 

“Asami, this elevator is going up.”

 

“Wait for it to come back down. I’ll start taking the stairs and scout the place in the meantime,” Asami answered. He knew it was a long way up, but he couldn’t wait on the elevator so after Akihito agreed, he took off for the stairs.

 

Akihito turned his attention to Takato, who looked worn on the outside. He didn’t know what he would have done if something happened to his friend. “Are you ok?”

 

Takato nodded his head.

 

Akihito noticed that the indicator showed that the elevator was on its way down; he planned to call Asami and pick him up along the way.

 

“Akihito….?”

 

Akihito looked at Takato at the sound of his name, and before he knew what happened, he felt a sharp pain to his head, causing him to black out.


	9. Chapter 9

Asami felt something was wrong from the moment he pushed open the metal fire escape leading up to the building’s balcony. When he reached the rooftop, the strong breeze blowing from the spinning helicopter rotors greeted him.

 

He felt his stomach tighten from the sight that he saw; both Akihito and Feilong had guns pointed to their heads; and they were surrounded by four agents dressed in the standard black operation gear that he presumed came on the helicopter. He recognized Yan from the pictures and Takato, who was the one he’d left with Akihito downstairs.  _Shit._

 

“Don’t move!” one of the agents shouted and Asami raised his gun, ready to shoot if the need arose.

 

Akihito’s eyes widened when he took in what was happening. It was the same as the last time, it was almost the same situation that had caused Asami to shoot him in the stomach. But Takato…. he didn’t want to believe his friend was one of the terrorists, just like he didn’t want to believe his uncle was guilty.  He wasn’t that naïve teen anymore though and he remembered the common phrase ‘once bitten, twice shy’. There was no way he would allow himself to have the same misconceptions as two years ago, he wasn’t a kid anymore.

 

But it was too late now and the gun he had pressing into his neck and the arm twisted behind his back was proof of that. He was royally screwed.

 

Feilong had regained consciousness when Yan brought him up to the helipad. His head throbbed something fierce and he realized Akihito was there too, being held captive by none other than Takato. He would have fought Yan just like he did before, but now that he realized he wasn’t the only one in danger he couldn’t risk it; Takato had a gun on Akihito and if he tried anything he might get him killed. There was a gun to his own temple and Yan had his hair in his hand, trying to stop the long strands from flying into his face from the strong winds created by the helicopter’s rotors. He must have lost his elastic in the fight down stairs.

 

“Move back or I’ll shoot!” Takato shouted before pressing the barrel of the gun deeper into Akihito’s neck. They were only a few meters away from the helicopter and he needed to board safely. He had seen the agents with their guns drawn after he brought Akihito up, so there was no way he could shoot him because he needed hostages if he was to leave safely. He saw that Yan had the same idea with the man he put himself through all this trouble for…all this trouble for an incestuous fuck. All he wanted was to destroy the school as a message to the government and the Diet that they were serious about change, serious about a different future for all of Japan. But his partner lost his focus when he found out his little brother was there at the school, changing his decorum from a cold ruthless man to someone being led by his emotions...and ultimately fucking everything up.

 

It was only a moment later when Asami burst through the stairwell, taking in the situation before aiming his weapon.

 

“I’ll be taking Feilong with me and leaving,” Yan snared at Asami, wanting him to know that whatever relationship they had before was now over. Feilong was his goal, and now that he had him in his grasp he had no intention of ever letting him go; he’s waited too long.

 

Asami smirked, alternating between leveling his gun at both Yan and Takato. “You’re not escaping from this.”

 

Takato scoffed while inching backwards towards the helicopter with Akihito in his grasp, “Just watch and see.”

 

Both Akihito and Feilong knew that if they didn’t do something soon they wouldn’t like the end results. They both looked at Asami, who returned their gaze, some communication passing silently between them.

 

As bad as things looked, the situation could be used to their advantage and Akihito was the first to react. He knew Yan would hesitate before thinking of shooting Feilong, so he created the distraction.

 

They were almost by the helicopter door and Takato was feeling triumphant. None of the agents present would think of shooting their own comrade so they were allowed to do what they pleased as long as they were careful with their human shield. He kept his eyes trained on Asami because he knew he was the most dangerous of them all, it was obvious in his decorousness and the dangerous aura that surrounded him.

 

That was his fatal mistake.

 

Akihito reacted quickly, moving both hands in tandem as fast as he could. One hand reached for the gun pressed against him while the other hand elbowed Takato painfully in the abdomen. He heard an ‘oof’ of pain leave Takato’s lips, and he didn’t know if it was intentional or reflexive but the gun fired within that moment. Luckily, because he had already planned ahead he was able to grab the gun with the hand he shot up, and was able to point it away from him while he instinctively moved his upper body back so he was leaning lightly on Takato. While the teen was stunned from his hit, he twisted his gun arm and wrenched the gun right out of his grip. In a flash he spun himself around and had his gun pointed at the teen that was glaring daggers at him while breathing hard and clutching his stomach. He then realized out of the corner of his eyes that Feilong was doing his own thing, disarming Yan.

 

Feilong took advantage of Yan’s hesitation when he realized what was happening with Takato. They had the element of surprise on their side because Feilong expected something to happen, unlike the man behind him. His hands were still tied but that didn’t mean he couldn’t use his feet. He tried to sideswipe Yan’s legs but it was as if the man was expecting the attack. Yan lifted the foot he was aiming for but he took the opportunity to twist out of Yan’s grasp before grabbing his gun hand and aiming a kick at his stomach. Yan had managed to bring a hand up and block Feilong’s kick and Feilong used the momentum to slap the gun away from Yan with his own bound hands.

 

Feilong wasted no more time and started with a round house kick that Yan dodged, but instead of bringing his feet down and standing there, he went low and brought said feet around in 360 degree curve that had Yan sprawled on his back, managing to kick his feet out from under him while he was dodging.  In a flash two of the agents present were over him with their guns aimed at his face. His brother gave up, raising his hands slightly in defeat when he realized he had lost with the look in his eyes as cold as ice.

 

Feilong looked over at Akihito and realized the other two agents were dealing with Takato. He turned to Asami, who was walking towards him and smiled.

 

Akihito saw Takato off, who was cursing while being led to the helicopter in handcuffs. Yan wasn’t too far behind and he saw the longing look he gave Feilong, but Feilong missed it because he was talking with Asami, who was freeing his tied hands. He watched the helicopter take off, finding it ironic that the same helicopter that was suppose to deliver them to freedom, was now delivering them to imprisonment.

 

Akihito jogged over to the other two when the helicopter took off and threw his hand around them both with a huge grin on his face.   
  
Feilong had put a hand on the back of his head, gingerly touching where Yan had hit him and he winced at the throbbing. It hurt like hell.

 

“That was a dangerous stunt you pulled Akihito,” Asami said sternly, remembering feeling great fear at the knowledge that one mistake might have cost him his life. He had more faith in Feilong when it came to dangerous relations than he did in Akihito, which was why the younger man worried him more.

 

“Go easy on him Asami, his fast thinking is what got us out of this mess,” Feilong answered.

 

“Yeah, I saved your sorry ass Asami, so back off.”

 

“Akihito…,” Feilong sighed. “It wasn’t a personal attack.”

 

“How do you know that? He always talks down to me,” Akihito pouted.

 

Feilong lightly ran one hand over Akihito’s cheek, “Because if he didn’t care it wouldn’t have scared him so much.”

 

Akihito saw the logic in that, and he looked at Asami a little more closely, noticing the slight frown to his features. He smiled, “I guess you’re right.”

 

A moment later the three got on the open elevator and Feilong pushed the button for the ground floor. There was a pregnant pause as the three…more like Akihito and Feilong, thought of what to say to each other. It was obvious they had gotten a lot closer than how they were in the beginning, but how would they proceed?

 

“How about dinner tomorrow?” Asami asked, feeling both eyes turn to him after his question.

 

Akihito looked between the two, “I’d like that.”

 

Feilong smiled and they were all disrupted when Asami’s cell phone started ringing. The man answered curtly and after a few affirmation, nods and words, he hung up.

 

“A team of bomb experts went to the school after we left, they found the bombs placed in strategic locations and diffused them,” Asami announced, hearing as both men breathed a sigh of relief.

 

The bell indicating that the elevator had reached its destination could be heard a moment later and after the door opened, they filed out and head towards the exit. All three of them piled into Asami’s car and the man drove off, deciding that after everything they’d been through they all deserved a good rest.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Akihito woke up to a throbbing in his skull. He groaned while he placed his hand by the side of his head, trying to will the pain away. He remembered Asami taking them to see a nurse at a local hospital before insisting he stayed with them because he lived alone in a small apartment, for which he refused. But both men convinced him to stay with them until he felt better, which was why he was now currently in Asami’s guest room.

 

He noticed the painkillers and the glass of room temperature water beside him on the night stand. He took the pills and rested his head back on the pillow, waiting on the acetaminophen to start working. Two five hundred milligram tablets, he needed five thousand….

 

After some of the pain had lessened, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and walked towards the small bathroom available in a corner of the room. He freshened up before walking through the door and making his way down the hall to the kitchen. When he entered he was greeted with the smell of fresh green tea and the sight of Feilong, with an apron on and his hair pulled back, pouring miso soup into three small bowls. There was already rolled omelets, natto, rice, and hot springs egg available on the kitchen table. His mouth started to water at the sight of all the delicious food.

 

“Akihito, you’re awake,” Feilong smiled after noticing the blonde in the doorway.

 

Akihito nodded. “I didn’t know you could handle the kitchen so well.”

 

Feilong chuckled while carrying the pot back to the stove, “I didn’t make this, Asami did.”

 

Akihito walked over to the table and took a seat, “I wouldn’t know he could cook since when we were together, there wasn’t much besides me he wanted to eat.”

 

Feilong smiled, “I know.”

 

“You know, he has this style where he folds his tongue before he tries to stick it…”

 

“Akihito… don’t…” Feilong interrupted. “I don’t allow Asami to stick his tongue anywhere unless it’s down my throat.”  _At least I try._

 

Akihito nodded with a small smile, they were so fundamentally different. The dynamic between the three of them was so far apart, maybe that was why he was drawn individually to the other two. Feilong was everything Asami wasn’t and vice versa. When he thought Asami had betrayed him, it was the need to distance himself from everything that reminded him of the golden eye man that led him to like Feilong. Even though he only realized the day before that he didn’t hate Asami, he just wished he never had a taste of that undeniable, addictive danger.

 

Now though, there was no hatred to hold on to, no vehemence to fuel his once desire to hate Asami. If only he could get over it so easily.

 

Just then, Asami walked into the kitchen, looking like he just had a bath. He took a seat around the table and nodded at Akihito, who nodded hesitantly in return.

 

Feilong took his apron off before placing each miso soup around the table. He took a seat and they all said ‘itadakimasu’ in unison before eating.

 

There was an awkward silence around the table as they all ate.

 

Akihito didn’t want to be the instigator and he kept quiet, making sure his mouth was too full for him to talk either way. He reached his chop sticks out and took up a piece of the sliced rolled omelet, taking a bite and trying to swallow it a little too hastily. He started coughing when he felt himself choking and Asami was the one to hit him lightly on his back a few times while Feilong passed him a small cup of green tea.

 

Akihito took the cup and drank all the contents in one go, thanking Feilong after he put it to rest on the table and his coughing subsequently died down.

 

“Still too quick to rush things,” Asami commented.

 

“I’ll never change to please anybody,” Akihito answered.

 

Asami wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

“Are you ok?” Feilong asked quickly, he was in no mood to be a mediator so early in the morning, especially since he hadn’t finished eating yet and his stomach wasn’t full.

 

“I’m fine,” Akihito answered before he stuffed a spoon full of cured soybeans into his mouth and deftly avoided Asami.

 

Asami smiled.

 

Feilong raised one eyebrow in question.

 

___________________________________________________

 

After breakfast, Akihito decided that it was time for him to leave and he placed a small kiss on Feilong’s cheek before heading to the door. As much as he liked the idea of spending time with Feilong, and to a lesser extent Asami, he still had his own place and his own things to do. He didn’t object when Feilong suggest he come back soon, or ignore the way Asami watched him as he left.

 

Surely he couldn’t have expected a kiss himself?

 

Feilong turned to Asami after Akihito walked away, “Think he’ll be alright on his own?”

 

“He will be, he’s a much stronger person than he lets on,” Asami answered.

 

Feilong sighed before walking over to the couch, “I know, but that still doesn’t stop me from worrying about him.”

 

“If you like him that much, why don’t you tell him?”

 

Feilong turned his eyes to Asami, who was languidly reading a book in an arm chair across from him by now with his legs crossed.

 

“Because…just because,” Feilong answered dismissively.

 

“So you admit you like him,” Asami stated.

 

“Yes I do, especially since he’s a pain in your ass,” Feilong countered with a small curve to his lips.

 

Asami only passed a lethargic glance at the other man, pinpointing in his mind how good it would be to have them both in a state of ecstasy; one riding him and one sitting on his face.

 

“I know that look, you’re thinking about sex,” Feilong duly noted, eyeing Asami wearily.

 

Asami gracefully put the book down beside him before looking at Feilong, “If you know what I am thinking, why are you sitting all the way over there with your legs closed?”

 

Feilong chuckled, “Real subtle of you Asami, a sign on your forehead saying ‘let’s fuck’ in huge multi colored graffiti would have sent the same message across.”

 

Asami’s lips curved at the corner while he watched Feilong walk over to him. He adjusted himself so the other man could straddle him without problems, then he proceeded to unbutton and remove his shirt.

 

“You’re a bit…loose today,” Asami muttered before placing a kiss on Feilong’s chest, referring to his attitude.

 

“Akihito’ll do that to you,” Feilong answered, wrapping his hands around Asami’s shoulders while the man proceeded to kiss him down his chest and all over his abdomen.

 

Asami chuckled in agreement before putting his hand down Feilong’s pants, feeling the hard member there. “Then I’ll invite him over more often to loosen you up.”

 

Feilong chuckled. Asami ran a hand through his hair, loosening his ponytail so his tresses cascaded down his back and over his shoulders.  The golden eyed man made it a point to play with his hair, knowing he had a thing for it. His long fingers would pull softly and lightly on the strands, sending a tingling through his body. They kissed passionately and Asami gripped his hair tightly and pulled a little hard, causing him to expose his long neck to his attacks.  

 

Feilong hissed when Asami bit him.

 

After pulling away, Asami admired his handiwork. “That hickey looks good on you.”

 

Feilong glared. “How quaint,” he mocked before lightly touching the bruised flesh. Maybe he could wear a turtle neck to work tomorrow; the green or the yellow one?

 

Asami smirked before sucking one of Feilong’s nipples into his mouth, loving the way he stiffened before squirming slightly on top of him.

 

“Asami….” Feilong breathed when the man pinched and pulled the other nipple with the thumb and index finger of the adjacent hand. He arched his back slightly, feeling the ecstasy rushing to his brain like a drug. He could feel Asami’s hardness for him and he rubbed up against it, needing to feel the other man inside him.

 

Asami did what Feilong told him to not with words, but by his actions and that’s when he decided he would give the man on top of him a hard fuck to remember for days to come.

 

____________________________  

 

Within a few days time, both Asami and Feilong had moved back to their original houses, along with Akihito, who lived the next prefecture over.

 

They often saw each other at headquarters, eyes meeting in the hallway, glimpses through windows or around corners, finding silly excuses to talk to each other sometimes and at other times getting into strategic arguments.

 

The flirtation was becoming more obvious between the three men, especially Feilong and Akihito, and to a lesser extent Feilong and Asami. Akihito had started to become use to having Asami around after a while, and had become more open to the idea of being alone with him.

 

Asami didn’t want to rush anything with Akihito, but he was slowly worming his way into his good graces via Feilong. He knew exactly how to deal with a wild, cornered animal; by taking it slow and moving stealthily. He surmised that by the end of the month, he would be inside Akihito, taking him hard and fast just like he liked it.

 

Maybe when all was said and done, the three of them would be living together. He liked that idea.

 

___________________________________________

 

“I’m here….,” Akihito announced when he entered Feilong’s place, taking in the grandiose look and quaint feel of the house decorated with traditional Chinese antique. He could barely take his eyes off Feilong, who had his hair cascading down his back while in a light blue cheogsam with gold trimming and wooden slippers. His lips were red and sensual and his lashes long, framing a percfectly symmetrical face.As much as the house was something to behold, his host was even more captivating and he found himself eyeing the other man a little too closely.

 

He looked exquisite.

 

“Let me take your coat,” Feilong offered and he gladly gave it to him, watching as he put it on a rack closeby.

 

“You didn’t tell me this dinner would be so formal,” Akihito announced, taking in his own ripped at the knee jeans and t-shirt.

 

“It’s not…”Feilong smiled. “…I’m in my…how do you say...comfy clothes?”

 

Akihito laughed under his breath while they walked towards the low dinner table, which he realized had a pot heating in the middle of it. “Well then, I hope you’re not wearing any underwear down there.”

 

Feilong smacked the blonde lightly on the back of the head before looking at Asami, who came into view after they reached their destination.

 

Akihito looked up after spotting the man, then he calmed his laughing down to a mere chuckle. “Hm, guess he just had to be here, huh?”

 

Feilong answered Akihito’s look with a ‘what did you expect?’ gazeof his own. He then left for the kitchen.

 

The blonde sat heavily on the chair without legs beside Asami, who was dressed in a very immaculate three piece suit; dark blue, grey stripes, matching tie. And he imagined the man’s shoes would put a mirror to shame….

 

Hard, cold beauty.

 

Noticing the blonde’s look, Asami took a sip of his wine before asking Akihito if he liked what he saw. 

 

Akihito quickly focused his eyes on the table and took a taste of his own drink, leaving the question hanging.

 

Asami smirked. “When will you be leaving on your next mission?”

 

Akihito straightened himself before looking at the man. “How did you know about that?”

 

As far as the blonde knew, only his superior knew about his next top secret mission.

 

“I know everything about the people I care about,” Asami answered lazily, like it was the most natural answer in the world.

 

Akihito would never admit it, but that made him feel good. “Stupid…..”

 

Asami’s lips curved slightly at Akihito’s words.

 

Feilong walked out a moment later with a large silver tray packed with slices of meat and fresh vegetables. He set it down on the table before returning to the kitchen once again, only to emerge a moment later with six small dishes with sauce and a bottle of red and white wine.

 

Akihito’s mouth started to water.  “This looks delicious.”

 

Even Asami was paying attention to the food. The meats were sliced perfectly at an angle and the vegetables were chopped in equal parts, all bite size and ready to be cooked. From what he could see there was shitake mushrooms, bell pepper, carrots, cabbage, bean sprout, leeks, squash and garlic; sliced chicken breasts, beef, shrimp and fish.

 

Feilong set two of the small dishes before each men, then he looked at Akihito with a smile. “Asami, will you do the honors?”

 

Asami nodded before lifting the glass cover of the semi huge steaming pot.

 

The aroma of the herbs and seasonings Feilong used to season the water filled the room and the aromatics made Akihito suddenly realize he was hungrier than he thought. He was the first to grab his chopsticks, grab some meats and veggies and then put it in the water to steam.

 

The others followed suit.

 

Feilong poured some wine and smiled at Asami. “He looks like a happy puppy.”

 

Asami agreed. Akihito sat watching the pot like a kid in a candy store. He lightened the mood greatly.

 

“I know I’m going to love this~” Akihito singsonged. He waited a few seconds before extracting the food with his chopsticks, then dipping it in the sauce and putting it in his mouth; savoring every morsel like his life depended on it.

 

The two older men watched Akihito as he ate, barely eating themselves. There was a subtle erotic hint to watching that tongue lick at the chopsticks and then suck the food in to be consumed; like somebody suffering a food orgasm.

 

“How about here….?” Asami started before leaning over the table and brushing a thumb across Akihito’s lips, which he realized had caused the other man to look at him suddenly and seriously.

 

“You’re drooling.”

 

And by this time, another finger joined Asami’s on the other side of his mouth. Somehow, feeling both their touches at once sent a tingling up Akihito’s spine and he didn’t pull away or tell them to stop, especially when the hands were now caressing his cheek and his neck. Not until he realized both men were moving closer and the atmosphere get much heavier and thicker did he give in. He realized they probably wanted this as much as he did.

 

Asami’s hands were quickly travelling south and he held on to them, having all intention to tell both of them to wait, but Feilong cut him off with a kiss before the words could even form on his tongue, occupying the appendage with more tittilating tasks.

 

For Feilong, the remnants of food tasted good on Akihito’s tongue and he sucked and licked, then he slowly brought one hand down and removed the blonde’s fingers from Asami’s. After giving Asami free reign, he could make out from the corner of his eyes when the man drew his chair next to Akihito’s before leaning over and unzipping his zipper.

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, through the heat and the ecstasy, Akihito thought he couldn’t manage both men at once. They both had their specialty; distraction, reaction and attraction and he decided to leave it up to them, let them lead him in their three way tango. He moaned into his kiss with Feilong when Asami exposed his hardened length to the cool air before sucking it into his warm mouth, doing things with his tongue he’d only ever felt with this man. He’d only ever met one man he’d ever slept with that could go down on him so well, and that man was currently doing what he did best.

 

Feilong on the hand hand was an excellent kisser, and when he brought one hand up under his shirt to play with his nipples he all but lost it. He could barely sit still from the three way attack and he was held in place by the hands Asami had on his hips along with the face buried in his crotch. After what felt like years Feilong freed him from his lip locking prison and with his breath ragged and the blood pumping through his veins he looked down on the man before him.

 

“Asami, wait….” He already felt like he wanted to come. Feilong pulled his shirt over his head, threw it to the side and decided to attack both nipples at once; one with his fingers and one with his tongue.

 

“Wait you two….” Akihito muttered, but his words quickly turned incoherent when the pleasure threatened to blow his mind.

 

Asami was the first to release Akihito to prevent him coming too soon. He sat up and looked at Feilong, who still had Akihito in a tight lip-lock. He ran his hands through the man’s hair before pulling it back, causing the Chinese to gasp from the sudden impact. He then kissed Feilong passionately, allowing him to savour the taste on his tongue.

 

Akihito sat wide eyed, mesmerized by the display before him. Feilong’s head was cocked to the side and his soft tresses caressed and tickled his cock which was still exposed. He vaguely wondered if it was possible to screw somebody’s hair.

 

“He tastes good, doesn’t he?” Asami asked Feilong, who was slowly licking his lips.

 

“He sure does,” Feilong answered with a nod.

 

Akihito smiled nervously when both eyes turned to him, equally promising much more to come.

 

A few minutes later the food was forgotten, their clothes left behind and their need for sexual healing building to new heights. Asami lay on the bed on his back with Akihito sitting on top of him, unpenetrated; for now. He was currently being prepared by Feilong, who held him to his chest with one hand across his upper body and the other stretching him with two fingers.

 

Akihito’s mouth was open in a silent display of erotic voracity and Asami stroked lazily the hardened length before him. Feilong had his own eyes locked on his while he played with Akihito in some silent communication between lovers.

 

“I think he’s ready,” Feilong muttered to Asami. He ran one finger across the back of his neck, causing his hair to flow to one side and he kissed Akihito on his exposed neck before helping to line his ass up with Asami’s ready and waiting length.

 

Asami held his manhood in hand while Feilong helped Akihito to sit on it, taking it slowly but surely until there was no more to give. The sounds Akihito made were a tantalizing thrum that caused him to harden even further, finding it a challenge to hold back in fear of hurting the blonde.

 

When Akihito kept moaning and hissing from the penetration, Feilong placed light kisses on his lower back, trying to soothe what he knew to be a painful intrusion. Asami wasn’t small, and he figured it had been a while since Akihito had sex. He looked, and could see Akihito’s ring of muscle spasming while devouring Asami’s cock, slowly widening to its limit. He unevenly ran his tongue up Akihito’s spine, even as he doubled over from the feel. The muscles in his back were tight and he bent his head down before kissing the blonde on the lips while Asami fucked him, especially since he was being very vocal.

 

Asami watched as Feilong stood before bringing Akihito’s head up to his crotch and instructing him to open up. When he did, he guided his cock to his lips before monitoring his pace, making sure to not hackle him in the wake of Asami’s pounding.

 

Akihito felt deliciously dirty, servicing both men at once. Feilong tasted good where as Asami felt good, hitting his prostate each time he thrusted his weight down on him. He almost choked when Asami’s upward thrust forced him to take Feilong deeper suddenly, but the Chinese man quickly released him and patted his back lightly in an effort to soothe him. There was drool on Feilong’s length where he stood before him and he blushed even brighter at the lewdness before licking it off. Asami then grabbed him and brougth his head down for a kiss before rolling over so he was now on his back.

 

Asami held Akihito tightly, then thrusted into him harshly a few times, loving the way he would cry out and whimper under him. He then took the smirking Feilong by surprise and threw him next to Akihito, quickly applied some lube and then started on him next. He alternated between fucking the two of them, jumping from one to the next like a bunny on drugs

 

And of course they loved it; especially when Asami would plug the one he wasn’t currently buried in with three fingers, then put it the other one’s mouth and later he’d repeat the process. When he was done with that position, he had Akihito on his stomach with Feilong buried inside him and he buried inside the Chinese man. It was a sandwich of epic proportions.

 

And of course, with Feilong getting it from both ends, the double attack had him coming first, crying when he released his seed into Akihito.

 

“That was good,” Asami whispered into the man’s hair before putting him to lay beside them.

 

In all honesty Feilong was beat. Where Asami would get the energy from to be able to service them both so expertly he had no idea. With his eyes half mast and his breath ragged he watched Asami as he put the sole of Akihito’s feet on his shoulder, then entered his cum filled asshole. Akihito was a dark shade of crimson and his face was twisted in a cross between agony and ecstasy. Poor thing, getting chopped and screwed in a variety of ways he probably never thought possible. His asshole twitched with every jerk of Akihito’s body from Asami’s hard thrust. He saw when the older man’s hand disappeared between their bodies and Akihito stiffened, closed his eyes tight and whimpered. He could tell the blonde wanted to come by the way he was pushing Asami away and telling him to the stop, but the man would have none of it and he could tell they were ejaculating.

 

Breathing hard, Asami rolled off Akihito and collapsed between the two men; feeling more complete than he ever did in a very long time.

 

“Who’s up for round two….?” Asami asked mischeiviously.

 

The other two men’s eyes widened before they each gave the golden eyed man their backs; he must have been crazy to think they could go again so soon.

 

____________________________________________

 

“Wait, repeat that….?” Akihito shouted into the communication device in his ear. He was currently crouched behind a wall as bullets rained in his direction from around the corner.

 

His current assignment was to infiltrate, then incriminate the corrupt head of the powerful Watanbe Organization, a group created by very powerful businessmen who came together to eliminate their enemies.

The head of the group was Watanbe Izumi and so far, they had been able to operate under the government’s radar and that’s where his organization came in. But right now, his cover was blown and even though he had backup, the enemy also had a lot of lackeys to spare. There was currently a multitude of gun fights all over the twenty floor building located on the outskirts of Honshu, one of Japan’s main islands.

 

“Mizusawa, what’s your position?” Akihito repeated while shielding his face from the debris flying as bullets hit the wall beside him. There was the sound of other gun battles happening on other floors and then static was heard before a man’s voice chipped in.

 

“Takaba-san, we’re currently one hundred and fifty degrees west of your position.”

 

“Right, you’re downstairs. Get up here fast Mizusawa, I can’t hold them off for long,” Akihito ground out to his subordinate before firing a few rounds from his tactical Ruger handgun at the men who took cover. He managed to fire off two shots before there was an influx of bullets sent his way again and he plastered himself against the wall once more. “Shit.”

 

“Takaba-san!” A voice shouted and Akihito looked across the hall to see Mizusawa and two others run out into the open and start firing their handguns at the men, creating a distraction that allowed him to move over to where the others was when they retreated to the other side.

 

“Takaba-san, are you alright?” the short haired blonde asked while reloading the clip from both his handguns.

 

“I could be better,” Akihito muttered after pulling back and cocking the hammer loudly on his weapon.

 

“Have you figured out where exactly Izumi-san is located, Takaba-san?” Mizusawa asked. He shielded his face after a bullet hit the very edge of the wall, chipping the cement away.

 

“Top floor. Let’s go!” Akihito shouted before the four of them ran out into the hall and fired at once, hitting two of the three men in their path. The third man eventually got shot while trying to run away.

 

When the small group finally made their way up to the twentieth floor, it was eerily quiet and unguarded. Expecting a surprise attack, they moved as stealthily as they could towards the door labeled with the name of the man they were looking for. Akihito signaled for the other two men to cover the door while he and Mizusawa stayed back to cover them. The men stood by each side of the thick wood before one of them kicked it in, dropped, then rolled inside with his gun aimed. The other man entered, then they did.

 

Surprisingly, the room was empty.

 

“Takaba-san?” Mizusawa queried, awaiting further instructions.

 

Akihito knew the man couldn’t have gotten away, and he was about to give instructions when he heard a very low hissing noise. He looked up at the ceiling to realize the ac was blowing and he was…seeing double?

 

“Shit, nerve gas! Get out, now!” Akihito shouted when he realized what was happening. It must have been scentless for them not to detect it when they came in. He watched in a half daze, feeling his head spinning as the other men staggered on their feet. He caught sight of some movement and tried to focus his fading vision on what was happening. He watched in horror as each of his men were all shot, execution style and as much as he was about to pass out, he felt like gagging after watching Mizusawa’s brain scatter across the room from the impact to the back of the head. He was now on his knees, breathing hard and he felt when his chin was grabbed and his head forced up so he was looking blearily into Izumi’s brown eyes.

 

“I really liked you Akari, you had so much potential,” the man said with a lecherous grin on his face.

 

Akihito could feel the nozzle of the gun pressed against the left of his chest, where his heart should be, but he was too out of it from the gas to care. Suddenly, there was a very loud noise, a sharp pain and then everything went black.

 

_______________________________________________

 

Feilong was at home when he got the call about Akihito. The news he received was that the other man was shot at close range, in the chest and was currently being transported to the nearest Municipal Hospital. A wave of cold sweat washed over him and he almost fainted. It was with trembling hands he managed to call Asami, who hadn’t gotten the news yet.

 

After informing the other man, he raced out to his car, almost crashing into the car parked behind in his hurry to move away. He prayed so hard that Akihito would be alright, that he would make it and he wouldn’t lose it. Even Asami, when he talked to him, his voice was laced with worry, even if he tried to hide it.

 

When he pulled up to the hospital, he saw Asami at the same time. They both raced inside, asking the woman at reception for information, which they received immediately after presenting their IDs. Akihito was currently in the ICU, performing surgery and they had to wait until it was over for any available information.

 

“Akito-sama…” Feilong bowed in respect when he saw the head of his division waiting outside the ward.

 

“Lui-san, Asami-san,” the man returned with a bow of his own.

 

“How is he, what happened?” Feilong asked hastily.

 

The man sighed before taking a seat on a wooden bench nearby.

 

“Takaba was sent on a mission to infiltrate an organization we’ve been after for a while. When it came time for the leader to be caught, he managed to wipe out half of our team before getting away.”

 

“He’s the one that shot Takaba?”Asami asked icily; this wasn’t over.

 

The man bowed in response. “After the second team of backup arrived, they found Takaba-san, along with three of his team members shot, he was barely alive, but the others didn’t make it.”

 

Feilong swallowed a lump in his throat. If the information he got was correct, he didn’t see how Akihito would survive a shot right through the heart. As a matter of fact, if that was the case, he shouldn’t be alive now. But he hoped whatever miracle was at work would continue, and Akihito would make it. He looked solemnly at Asami, whose face was set in a hard, angry look, his muscles obviously tense and his lips in a thin line. He hoped so, for both their sakes. It had been seven months since their last mission together and a month since the first time they slept together, they’d reached a point where a relationship with Akihito seemed plausible. He was about to ask him out on a proper date with both him and Asami when his mission was over, only to have this happen.

 

“I’ll take my leave, I have to do up the mission report and assemble another team to take over this case, along with providing information to the police,” the man informed before walking away with a slight bow.

 

They watched as the man took heavy steps towards the exit, obviously shaken and Feilong turned to Asami.

 

“What will we do if we lose him?”

 

Asami pulled Feilong into an embrace. “We won’t.”

 

Feilong wanted to believe those words, but he doubted, because the odds were strongly against Akihito.

 

“Believe in him, he’s different,” Asami muttered and Feilong nodded. It did little to alleviate the tightening in his chest though.

 

Two hours later, a Doctor in green surgical wear appeared from the ICU and they both hurried over to the woman.

 

“Doctor, how is he?” Feilong asked impatiently.

 

Asami’s eyes betrayed his anticipation.

 

The woman sighed. “He’ll be fine. In a rare case of birth probability, Takaba-san was suppose to be shot in the heart, but his heart is located on the right side of his chest, not the left. No major organs were hit, so he’ll be fine, eventually.”

 

The woman smiled and Feilong released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He looked gratefully at Asami, who looked like a great weight was just lifted from his shoulders.

 

“He’s in room forty eight if you want to see him.”

 

The woman walked away and they left to see how the other was doing.

 

Akihito looked like shit. Actually, he looked worse than that. There was IVs everywhere, a tube taped to the side of his mouth and his upper body in bandages, which had splotches of blood in certain places.

 

He looked lifeless.

 

“Shit,” Feilong uncharacteristically muttered under his breath. He’d never seen any of his loved ones like that, and it scared it him greatly. One thing he knew for certain was that before the week was over, he and Asami would make sure the guy responsible would be dead. It was a promise.


End file.
